I'd Lie
by pixiecorn
Summary: What do you do when you're in love with your former best friend but for all you know, he'll only ever see you as nothing more than just a friend?.....Based on the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift.
1. Past and Present

****

Thank you sooo much to SpuffyObsessed and Lauriel for being my betas.

And yes I know I have another story I'm currently writing but I couldn't not write this when the idea popped into my headJ

****

Chapter 1:

__

i "You know what love, I'm sick of you following me around giving me moon eyes all the time…We're not friends anymore okay, so quit acting like we are. Get that into your thick head, yeah?" Spike said looking at Buffy, who had streams of tears running down her face.

"But…you said we'd be friends forever," her voice was barely a whisper, as she looked up into his crystal blue eyes.

"I could never be friends with someone like you, Summers. You're beneath me," he spat out.

"Ha-ha, what a loser!" Cordelia Chase, the school's resident queen bee laughed, coming to stand behind Spike and resting a hand on his shoulder. Her laughter caused a chain reaction of what seemed to be nails on a chalkboard to Buffy's ears, and soon the whole hall was laughing at her. "Hear that, Betty…? Toddle off now." The tall brunette cheerleader waved her hand off at Buffy as if she were a fly.

"You're an asshole Spike." Spikes twin, Drusilla said, had witnessed the whole scene in the cafeteria. She came to stand beside him, their similar pale features even more apparent as they stood close, and smacked him upside the head before walking over to Buffy.

"Sweetie, come on," Dru whispered putting her arm around Buffy's shoulders and leading her away from her brother and his new set of laughing friends.

"Man, you sure showed her," Angel O'Connor laughed, slapping Spike on his back.

"Yeah…" Spike whispered, watching the only best friend he'd truly ever had, the only girl he'd ever love, walk away from him in tears. Tears, which he had caused. He wanted to beat the living shit out of himself for hurting Buffy like that. His stomach twisted into knots before rising up his throat.

"I don't know why you hung around her, man. She's such a loser," Angel continued as their group started to move.

'God! what have I done?' Spike thought watching from a distance as Buffy burst into another round of sobs as she wrapped her arms around his sister. /i

"Spike! Are you even listening to me?" Cordelia slapped Spike's arm, breaking his gaze that had just been on Buffy and Willow, who were scribbling notes to each other on a piece of paper, and putting an end to the flashbacks of what he had done to the person who used to be his best friend. God he hated the memory of what he'd done.

"Yeah pet, Andrew and Jonathan being gay," Spike said stealing one last glance at Buffy.

………………………………...

__

i Buffy you have to tell him!

__

No way!

__

But.. /i

The piece of crumpled paper was ripped out from under the redhead's hands before she could write anything else.

__

i There is no way that I am telling Spike Giles that I'm in love with him. /i

Buffy slid the note over to Willow so she could read it. At seeing the red heads furrowed brow, Buffy brought the paper back to her side of the desk and began to write into further detail.

__

i Will's…he was my best friend for years. He hurt me real bad in front of the whole school ages ago. But, and I don't know why, but I still love him. I don't think I ever stopped. /i

Buffy stopped to look at her dear friend with sad eyes, as if she was apologizing for the way her stupid heart was behaving.

__

i I'm a loser Will and that's all he's ever going to see me as……… He doesn't even look at me anymore. He probably doesn't even see me… /i

Buffy stopped herself and tried another reasoning.

__

i There is no point in telling him because I'm just putting myself up for more heartache! /i

Buffy passed the note back to Willow and sighed, smiling sadly as Willow looked up at her.

__

i I still think you should tell him, and he does see you Buffy. You may not notice, but I do!

__

I'll just watch from a distance…like I always have. /i

Buffy sighed, laying her head in her hands, and stealing a glance across the classroom at Spike. He was talking to b them /b again. The blonde bimbo Harmony Kendal and the other Barbie Cordelia Chase. That was the group he had associated with when they first started high school, the popular crowd.

"I think you should tell him," Willow leaned across and whispered, seeing the sad look on Buffy's face. Willow had known for a while that Buffy was in love with Spike, and the fact that Buffy didn't think Spike even saw her was totally off. Willow knew Buffy couldn't see it, but whenever she looked over in his direction, she would catch a glimpse of Spike staring at Buffy, smiling to himself.

Spike, aka William Giles, and his twin sister Drusilla had moved from England to Sunnydale 10 years ago following the sudden death of their mother when they were eight years old. The house they had moved into with their father was next door to the Summers residence.

Buffy's mother had forced her to come along to meet the next-door neighbours and from the very first time she had laid eyes on William, she had known they would be friends forever. However, the current situation told Buffy she had been very wrong.

They spent weekends together back then, had movie nights and even played in the small pool that Joyce had bought them. They played dress-ups with each other and attempted to stake each other as pretend vampires. When high school came around, things changed. Spike became hot and popular while Buffy was dubbed a loser.

The bell rang and Buffy was shaken from her musings. She and Willow packed their books in their bags and watched as everyone made a mad rush to the door and out the school gates, all breathing a sigh of relief that summer break was finally here.

"Freedom at last!" Xander yelled running up to Buffy and Willow as they walked down the front steps of the school. Xander and Willow had met Buffy shortly after the incident with Spike in the cafeteria. They were great shoulders to lean on and Xander could always cheer the little blonde up by saying he was going to 'kick Spike's ass'. Not that he ever put that plan into action, but it still made her laugh.

"So I take it you're excited about summer break, then?" Buffy laughed as Xander wrapped an arm around her and Willow's shoulders.

"You're damn right I am!" he beamed. "Lots of breaky goodness away from this Hell hole, before we have to come back and do it again for Senior year" he grumbled the last part. Willow just smiled excitedly.

"Cheer up munchkins…next year holds so much excitement!" Drusilla smiled catching up with the friends that she had never given up unlike her brother.

"You're coming to the Bronze tonight?" Willow asked looking at Buffy, Dru and Xander.

"I'll be there… But I can't stay long, you know the drill," Buffy sighed.

"Me too!" Dru smiled, wrapping an arm around Buffy's shoulders.

"You're still going away with Captain Peroxide?" Xander asked looking at the petite blonde. At Buffy's nod, Xander sighed. "I don't know what you see in him Buff, he treats you like crap for the last 3 years and yet, every time he walks past, you manage to go all doe eyed." If looks could kill, Spike would be in severe pain from the daggers Xandwe was sending his way, as he walked past them and accidentally bumped into Buffy, without a single look or word of apology.

"Xander!" Willow exclaimed, slapping Xander on the arm.

"Hey, I have nothing against what he just said," Dru said. "He is an asshole." Xander pointed at Dru and smiled, the look of 'See? That's exactly what I mean' was pasted on his face.

"Spike, can you give me and Buffy a lift?" Dru yelled out to her brother as he was getting into his car. He chose to ignore them and started the engine, kicking his car into reverse and driving out of the school parking lot.

"It's ok, we'll walk," Buffy sighed watching Spike drive away, not helping but feeling a little hurt. It wasn't like he hadn't done it before. "I'll see you guys tonight, okay?" Buffy watched Spike's Desoto turn the corner and sighed. She remembered when he offered to drive her home in the first few months of high school. Not any more. Turning and hugging her friends goodbye, she started walking with Dru as they made their way down the path walk that would take them at least 30 minutes to get home.

………………………………...

"Bzzzzzzzz bzzzzzzzzz bzzzzzzzz" Buffy, sat up quickly, startled. She reached over to smack her alarm and lay back down in her bed. Lifting her head slightly from her pillow, she looked at the time and let out a groan. She shouldn't have gone out last night. i '_I think I danced too much, I completely wore myself out.' /i_

"Buffy, are you up?" There was a banging on her door. "We're leaving in 45 minutes and you'd better be ready!" Her mother's voice could be heard through the door.

"It's un-natural for anyone to be awake this early," Buffy muttered as she pulled the covers off herself and rose to trudge her way down the hall to the bathroom, passing her mother along the way.

"Yes, well, if we want to beat the traffic you'd better hurry your self up, missy" Joyce smiled seeing the disarray of her daughter's hair.

"I'm going, I'm going," Buffy mumbled, shutting the bathroom door and turning the shower on.

………………………………...

"William! Oh it's going to be so wonderful…. Such pretty sounds she makes," Drusilla laughed as she walked into her brother's room.

"Dru, sod off it's 5:30," Spike groaned pulling the covers over his head. He tried counting sheep, one, to help him fall back asleep, and two, to calm himself down so he didn't throttle his loony sister for trying to wake him so early.

"We're leaving soon…oh wow!" Dru smiled looking at the ceiling and nothing in particular. "So you'd better hurry up and get ready."

Spike lifted his head and watched his sister as she stared off into the distance. "Dru, what are you doing?" He ran his hand through his hair a few times and blinked, slowly waking up.

"You have to wake up or you're going to miss it!" She smiled, walking out of his room giggling.

"You're right bloody crazy, you are," Spike said standing up and walking to the bathroom.

"William. Ah, there you are," Giles exclaimed, catching Spike before he went into the bathroom. "You'll be taking Buffy and Dru in your car. There's not enough room in Joyce's with all the stuff that we've got," Giles smiled.

"Great," Spike fake smiled shutting the door. "Just bloody great," he sighed turning the faucet on for the shower. Hours of dealing with his sister's random ramblings and sitting in the car that was sure to be full of tension.

Spike was oh-so looking forward to it.

………………………………...

"Don't touch anything. Don't fiddle with any dials…just, don't touch my stuff," Spike said watching Buffy like a hawk as she sat in the front passenger seat of his car.

"Hey! Be careful with that," Buffy, said glaring at Spike, as he carelessly chucked her guitar case in the boot of the Desoto.

"It's fine, Summers. Quit your whining," Spike sighed shutting the boot.

"Play nice, kiddies," Dru said sitting herself in the back seat. i '_God knows why she couldn't have sat in the front., /i _Spike thought.

"This is going to be so much fun," Dru giggled from the back seat. Buffy turned around and smiled at her.

"Dru, we do this every year. And every year it's boring as bat shit," Spike said pulling away from the curb and following Joyce's car down the road.

"That's cuz you ruin every holiday," Buffy grumbled looking out her window.

"Oh, but the sunshine makes such lovely noises this time," She smiled at Buffy, who was now staring at a notepad in front of her, tapping her pen against it. Spike followed his sister's gaze and shook his head. Yep, she was bonkers alright. i '_Thank God we don't share that trait.' /i_

………………………………...

"I said don't touch anything," Spike said before Buffy's hand even reached the dial.

"God! If we can't listen to music, can we at least talk…the silence is making me insane!" Buffy exclaimed glaring at Spike. They hadn't had a proper conversation in years, she'd always been too nervous to talk to him in school after what had happed. Always fearing something worse would happened.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about, Summers?" Spike said resting one arm on the window ledge, his hand still on the steering wheel.

Drusilla sat quietly in the back. It was obvious she was in her own little world.

"I don't know. Anything…" she sighed. "How was your night?" she asked looking at his face.

"Went to the bronze. Hung out," he shrugged glancing at her quickly. She'd changed a lot in the last couple of years. Gone was the scrawny little kid he'd been so used to and now came the curved body of the woman she had become. Her hair had been cut differently; it came down past her shoulders in waves now, the sunlight making it shine. She was really beautiful, and it had never gone unnoticed by Spike either. Not that he'd ever let her know that. She hated him for what he'd done and said to her in their early years of high school.

"Oh, come on. What did you do? Dance, drink, what?" Buffy asked as she tried to get the conversation rolling. She knew he had been at the Bronze, she also knew what he had been doing. Talking to Oz and laughing with his mates. Not once looking at her.

"Hung out with the usual, Harmony, Cordy, Angel, Oz," he smiled remembering last night. He also remembered seeing her dance. "Though it was really just me and Oz," he laughed. "Cordy and Angel spent the whole night mackin' on each other and Harm, well she tried to. But it was just me and Oz talking 'bout stuff, " he smiled, remembering Harmony's face when he had shot her down.

"I thought you were going out with Harmony?" Buffy asked looking into his eyes. He glanced at her and blinked. She hoped it didn't't seem too obvious that she was eager to know whether they were together or not.

"Yeah I am. Just… it's complicated, luv," Spike turned his gaze to the road again. _i 'Luv? Why'd he have to go and call her that?' /i _Buffy however smiled at the old pet name he had used.

"Do you love her?" Buffy asked not knowing where that question came from. Not that Spike was ever going to be interested in her, but she always hoped.

"Don't think I'll ever fall in love," he said nervously running a hand through his platinum locks. He'd thought at a time he had loved one person, when he was younger. But who knew what love was these days. Just 'cause you swam half naked in your neighbour's paddling pool and played dress ups with them didn't mean you loved them. Wait, since when did he start having deep and meaningful about Buffy?

"Never fall in love," Buffy laughed nervously. "Shyeah right!" She turned her gaze out the window and watched other cars pass by. She was in love. Not that he'd ever get to know that. Breaking the silence that followed that exchange, Spike started to tell Buffy a joke Oz had told him.

"So Oz said that wh….." His voice became a blur as Buffy picked up her pen and paper and started to write. A few seconds later, she turned and smiled at Spike, noticing he had stopped talking and was quietly laughing.

In the back seat of the car Dru sat watching the two talk and started humming to herself. She smiled when she saw Buffy write a few lines in her note pad. It was going to be a very interesting holiday indeed.

****

Let me know what you all think….feedback of the positive and negative is acceptedJ ….


	2. Wonder whose fault that is

****

Thank you sooo much to Lauriel and SpuffyObsessed for being my beta on this..

sigh guess what… I have bad news…. The surgery I had on my gums, I went back to the specialist today and he took the patch off my gum's (that stopped anything getting onto the healing tissue) and it showed that the gum hadn't healed as well as he liked… sooo I have to back in another 2 weeks and have the surgery done ALL over again cries….

****

Chapter 2:

"It's always so lovely here this time of year, isn't it, Rupert?" Joyce smiled holding the front door to the two-story cabin open to let Giles through.

"Sure, if you find being stuck in the middle of nowhere for three weeks lovely," Spike grumbled, trudging up the footpath, his arms laden with his bags.

"It's not so bad," Buffy said, turning to look at the hills in the distance, and the clouds dancing over them. She hoped it wouldn't rain too much while they were here.

"Don't listen to him, Mrs. Summers. He's just cranky because I woke him up early," Drusilla smiled, walking past Joyce, she followed Buffy up the stairs and down the hall, and both girls put their luggage into their respective rooms.

"Mom, I'm going to sit out by the lake," Buffy said, coming out of bher room/b with her guitar case in one hand and notepad and pen in the other.

"Ok, don't be too long. It gets dark early here, remember?" Joyce smiled, watching her daughter walk away.

"Where's Summers going?" Spike asked, sauntering downstairs on his way to his car to get the rest of his bags.

"To the lake, I'm going too, but you're not allowed to come," Dru laughed, bouncing down the stairs and past her brother.

"Like I wanna spend my time with you chits, anyway," Spike said frowning. "You'll both drive me insane by the time this holiday is through."

………………………………...

__

i"I don't think that passenger seat  
has ever looked this good to me  
he tells me about his night,  
and I count the colors in his eyes.  
He'll never fall in love he swears,  
as he runs his fingers through his hair,  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong" /i

Buffy sang, as her fingers strummed away on her acoustic guitar. Her eyes were closed and she smiled as a gust of wind blew hair in her face.

Picking up her pen and notepad, she scribbled down some more, before trying it out.

__

i"I don't think it ever crossed his mind,  
he tells a joke, I fake a smile" /i

Buffy looked up when she heard footsteps coming her way. Thinking it was Spike, she pushed the notepad under her guitar case.

"You should really finish the end of that verse," Drusilla smiled coming to sit next to Buffy. She reached under the guitar case and pulled the notepad out. Her eyes scanned the page and she smiled again.

__

i"That I know all his favorite songs, And…" /i

Drusilla sung softly, smiling at Buffy who wrote the line down.

"Thanks for the line," Buffy smiled, her notepad now in front of her on the grass. She strummed a few chords on her guitar and smiled at Dru.

"It sounded good, I can't wait to hear it when it's finished." Buffy looked up and beamed in response. "You should tell him, you know," Dru smiled knowingly.

"I- I don't know wha..." Buffy stuttered her smile faltering. Only Willow knew that she loved Spike. Then again it wasn't that hard to figure out that she was in love with him. All you had to do was look at the way she looked at him. That and Dru somehow always seemed to know things she hadn't been told.

"He doesn't know it yet, but he will. One day he will," Dru smiled and stood up, helping Buffy to her feet. "It's going to rain soon, we'd better get going."

………………………………...

"Dru, would you shut it already? It's bad enough I'm stuck here for three weeks. But seriously, just cuz Da' and Joyce went out to get supplies, doesn't mean you can yell and scream and walk around the bloody house trying to sing!" Spike exclaimed watching his sister pace back and forth in front of him, attempting to sing.

"You're being so mean Spike, I'm going to tell Daddy on you," Drusilla pouted and walked away to her room. Spike sighed and rested his head on the back of the couch. He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. One that was probably going to last the next three weeks.

"You shouldn't be so mean to her. She was just trying to have some fun," Buffy said from the opposite end of the couch as she looked at him.

"She sounds like a fucking cat that's being strangled!" Spike exclaimed, regretting the words as soon as they were out of his mouth when he saw Buffy's wide eyed response.

"At least she's having fun. Geez when's the last time she ever did that. She gets treated like shit at school. She probably doesn't need it from you at home either. This is the most I've seen her smile and laugh and play in a long time. You should be happy for her," Buffy sighed. She stood up and picked up her notepad and pen.

"Where do you get off telling me how to treat my own family? You're not my bestest buddy Summers so quit acting like old times, yeah?" Spike said glaring at her. It wasn't a question, which is why Buffy's next response shocked him. She slowly nodded, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Yeah, I know," She whispered, sending him a sad look. "Wonder whose fault that is!" Buffy started to walk away.

"Buffy…" Spike sighed, but she just kept walking. He tried to follow her but she went into the shelter of her bedroom.

"She's not going to talk to you because you're being an asshole. You…asshole!" Dru yelled from behind her closed bedroom door.

"How the bloody hell did she-?" Spike asked no one in particular, stumped.

………………………………...

"Wills, I just don't get it. I mean, we were best friends for years and then it's like he woke up one morning and decided, sorry I'm too good for you," Buffy said, sadly sniffling.

"Buffy talk to him. You guys still do that, right?… I mean occasionally… sometimes?" Willow sat in her room listening to her sad friend on the other end of the phone.

"I know, I just... It's so hard, you know," Buffy said pulling her legs up under herself as she sat cross legged on her bed. "I have so many memories of when things were so much easier. Everyone was happy."

Spike was walking past her bedroom and heard her muffled voice through the door. 'Must be talking to Red' he thought. He smiled sadly, hearing what Buffy was saying and remembering all the good times they'd shared as kids. The laughs, the tears, the good and the bad, they had always been there for each other. i_'Not anymore thanks to you,' /i _he sighed. i_'God I'm such an ass!'/i_

"Yes, you are!" Drusilla said opening her door, across from Buffy's room.

"Will you bloody stop doing that?!" Spike said jumping nearly out of his skin. "You're wigging me out!"

"It's not my fault! I can't help it, I just hear things, see things," Dru smiled folding her arms across her chest. Drusilla had always been a bit psychic. Ever since the passing of her mother she'd get flashes of the past, or things that were to come. It freaked her out at first, not knowing how to deal with them. Not sure if she could tell anyone in fear that they'd send her to the psych ward. She'd started saying things in front of Spike and Giles, things that happened only a few days later and they'd believed that what she had was a gift. Now it only gave Spike the wiggins.

"Yeah, well, tell them to show you something that'll fix what I bollixed up, alright?" Spike said walking further down the hall to his room, Drusilla following him.

"You could fix it, you know. Try not to be such an asshole and talk to her. Apologise," Drusilla suggested, in a sweet voice.

"Shyeah, right, luv. Like she'd accept it," Spike laughed lying spread out on his bed.

"You'll never know until you try it" She sighed, seeing the torn look on his face.

………………………………...

"Will, I'm gonna have to call you back?" Buffy said hurriedly after hearing hushed voices in the hall outside her room.

"Ok" Buffy heard Willow say as she was half way to hanging up. She stood slowly and pressed her ear against the wood of the wall separating her room from Spike's

"Yeah, well, tell them to show you something that'll fix what I bollixed up alright?" She heard Spike say. Was he sorry for what had happened 4 years ago? Was there a chance that he could still want to be friends, which could potentially lead to more?

"In your dreams, Summers," Buffy said to herself, shaking her head. She pressed her ear to the wall again.

"You could fix it, you know. Try not to be such an asshole and talk to her. Apologise."

"We were best friends for years, luv. And I screwed it all up, didn't I?" Spike said sadly looking at his sister who was nodding.

"There's still time, you know. Tell her before the storm," Dru said a sad look came across her face.

"I think I will. Before we go back to Sunnyhell things will be fixed, yeah? We'll be friends again," Spike smiled, more saying it to himself than anyone else. Not noticing the look that came across Dru's face as she saw what was to come.

****

Hehe I bet you're all just trying to figure out what I have in store for this story… mwahaha but I'm evil and you'll just have to be patient. I'd love to know what you all think… so get to typing and leave a review.. It helps my muse hehe and motivates me to write.


	3. Picking Up The Pieces Of Her

****

A MASSIVE thank you goes out to Lauriel for taking the time to beta this chapter for me on such short notice. You're a life saver.

Also, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far.

****

Chapter 3:

Buffy looked up from her position on the couch and raised an eyebrow. He was doing it again. Staring at her. Every few seconds he'd open his mouth as if to start a conversation, but as quick as it started, it stopped and he'd snap his mouth shut as soon as her eyes met his. Shaking her head slightly, Buffy tucked her feet up on the couch underneath herself and got back to writing.

They'd been at the holiday cabin for five days already and he had yet to gather the courage and go talk to her. Joyce and Giles were out taking a mid-day walk along the lake and Drusilla was in the cabin somewhere getting up to God knows what.

Spike leant up from his position on the couch opposite Buffy and ran a hand through his hair. The TV in front of him was on but he paid it little attention. i '_Come on mate. You used to talk to her all the time. She's nothing to be afraid of. Look at her!' /i _And look he did. Her face was a mask of concentration, her pencil was tucked behind her ear as she tapped away a few sounds with her fingers on her notepad and went back to writing. i '_She's beautiful.' _/i

"Would you just grow a pair and go talk to her already." Dru whispered in her brother's ear making him jump.

"Bloody hell!" Spike spun around to glare at his sister who was leaning casually over his chair. "Do you have to do that!?" he growled.

"I didn't do anything." Dru stood and folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes you did. You're always bloody popping out of the middle of nowhere!" Spike had spun halfway in his chair to face her.

"Well it's not my fault you're going deaf and can't hear people coming towards you." Spike's eyes narrowed. Dru just poked her tongue out and walked away from him with a huff.

"Buffy.." Spike started, turning his gaze back around to the blonde opposite him.

He was met with a "Hmm ?" as Buffy slowly raised her head from her paper coming to and met his gaze.

"Would you..." He was cut off as the front door was opened and his father's voice was heard.

"We're back!"

Buffy broke eye contact first and stood from the couch, making her way to the dining room in which Giles and Joyce had entered. Spike sighed in defeat and slumped back in his chair, his eyes flicked to the TV. Passions was on. i _'You're pathetic, mate.' _/i He shook his head and let his mind wander.

………………………………...

__

i I could tell you his favourite colour's blue

He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie /i

"You know you shouldn't leave this lying around like that," Dru smiled entering Buffy's room. Buffy looked up from position on the floor half under her bed. Pushing the stray hairs from her face her shoulders sagged as she let out a sigh. Now she knew why her frantic search for her notepad had been fruitless. Her friend was holding it in her hands. "Especially if you don't want a certain someone reading it," she smiled.

"Thanks," She accepted the notepad from Dru and quickly shoved it under her pillow on her bed. "I forgot where I left it when Mom and Giles came back from their walk."

"I know." Dru smiled leaning up against the doorframe. "Do you want maybe to come for a walk with me?"

"I'd love to. Let me just grab my stuff" Buffy looked around the room and grabbed her mobile phone and sunglasses.

"All set?"

"Lets go." Buffy smiled linking her arm through Dru's. Buffy hadn't been close to Drusilla when the Giles had first moved in next door. Quite the opposite actually. They had hated each other. It wasn't until they had been forced to have a sleepover at Buffy's house, when Spike had broken his arm and Giles had had to spend the night at the local hospital, that the two had bonded.

Buffy was brought shocked out of her short trip down memory lane when she was splashed with an mass enormous of water. Dru burst out laughing at Buffy's sudden new look, 'drowned rat.'

"You kiddies comin' in or what?" Spike asked smirking. He was standing on the lake's edge, only wearing his boxers as swimmers. A pile of clothes lay not too far up the bank on the grass.

Buffy was left stumbling over her words as Dru took off her top and skirt to reveal swimmers. "You could have told me you know," her eyes creased together, forming a frown.

"Now where's the fun in that?" She smiled running towards the water. Her clothes left laying in a pile next to Buffy.

"They are so related," Buffy grumbled folding her arms over her chest glaring at the twins wet forms in front of her.

"What's the matter Summers.?" Spike taunted. "You afraid of the water?"

"Spike don't!"

Spike didn't hear his sister's warning.

Dru was too late. Buffy spun around so fast she got dizzy. She didn't care where she was going, as long as it was away from b him. /b

"You idiot!" Dru smacked Spike on the back. Spike's face fell as realisation hit him. Buffy hadn't set foot in water for the last two years. Not since the day her sister had drowned. It had happened a year or so after they had stopped talking. Dawn had gone out with her friends to the beach, Buffy as their chaperone.

Dawn was swimming at the beach when she had been caught in a current. The rip had pushed and pulled her towards the rocks and after a few seconds, she had disappeared under the waves. Buffy had run screaming and crying to the life guards but by the time Dawn had been recovered the damage was already done. She'd suffered several blows to the head, had been knocked unconscious and had drowned. The life guards had been unable to revive her.

Buffy had just lost her little sister and he hadn't been there to pick up the pieces.

"Buffy!" He yelled running after her. i '_You wanker!' _/i he scolded himself, mentally.

………………………………...

He caught up with her just as she rounded the corner to walk under the shade of her favourite tree. Its branches spread out like a canopy, providing an ample amount of shade for when the sun's rays got too much.

"Buffy!" Spike puffed out stopping a few metres away from her. "I-I'm so sorry."

"Don't!" Buffy spat out, spinning around to face him. "Just don't." Her face was covered in tears and her body was shaking.

"I wasn't-," he paused, his own eyes starting to well up with tears. He wouldn't let her see him cry. He forced them back as he continued, "I wasn't thinking." Buffy let out a strangled laugh as more tears flowed from her eyes.

"How could you forget?" she yelled, remembering what had happened after Dawn's accident. They hadn't been talking for over a year, Buffy had just lost her little sister and he wasn't there to pick up the pieces that were her. At the funeral, he hadn't spoken two words to her. Harmony had been with him, they'd been dating pretty heavily back then and Buffy had always wondered why she was even there in the first place.

"Buffy-" Spike took a step towards her and reached out to touch her.

"You were supposed to be there for…" She met his gaze, her tear strained face causing an ache deep in his heart. "And you weren't." Her bottom lip wobbled.

"Buffy I-" She slapped him across the face. Spikes head reared back as the blow struck, it stang and he was sure he was going to have a very red Buffy shaped hand print left there.

"The one time I needed you the most," she cried, "and you weren't there." Spike could see she was on the verge of snapping and brought his hand under her chin to lift her head so he could meet her eyes.

She broke. Her body shook and her hands covered her face as she cried. Spike hesitantly bought an arm around her waist and brought her close. Buffy clung to his shoulders like her life depended on it.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her ear over and over again as she wept. Wept for her dead sister, wept over Spike and the fact that he hadn't been there for her, wept because their friendship was ruined, and wept because this was the first time in a long time that she had felt anything as good as it felt to be in his arms.

Spike let a few tears fall down his cheeks and disappeared in her tangled hair. He had been so stupid. Giving up on a friendship that they had shared for the sake of popularity and a bunch of new friends who cared naught for anyone but themselves. Tilting Buffy's head back, he brought his lips to her forehead and kissed it softly.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered again bringing her in for a hug.

Dru watched from a distance. After Buffy had run off with her brother not far behind, she'd ran from the water and dressed as quickly as she could, tearing down the path they had just disappeared on.

She had definitely not foreseen this, for if she had, she and Buffy would not have taken a stroll to the lake. She frowned and looked up at the sky. Why give her a vision if things were to turn out so badly? They didn't usually work like that.

"Your clothes are on backwards," Buffy whispered, bringing Dru out of her dream like state. Dru's head snapped up as her brother and Buffy made their way towards her. Spike's hand rested on Buffy's lower back as he guided her back onto the path.

__

i' Maybe things did work out for the better?' /i Dru smiled looking up at the sky and winking at it briefly, thanking whoever was up there watching. And sending out a silent prayer that the friendship between Buffy and Spike would only improve over the next 2 weeks now that the pain they had both been feeling had been brought to the surface and let out.


	4. People will do anything for popularity

****

A MASSIVE thank you goes out to Lauriel for taking the time to beta this chapter for me on such short notice. You're a life saver.

****

Also, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far.

Chapter 4:

"Sweetheart, is everything alright?" Joyce asked her daughter as soon as she walked through the door.

"I'm fine, Mom" Buffy smiled sadly. "Just remembering Dawnie." A lone tear slipped down her cheek.

Joyce wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her tight. The memory of her deceased daughter coming to mind. Buffy had blamed herself for so long for what had happened to Dawn. Joyce had tried to explain that it wasn't her fault, that it was Dawnie's time to go and that everything happened for a reason. Still the blonde had locked herself in her room for days, not speaking to anyone.

"It wasn't your fault," Joyce whispered just before releasing her daughter.

"I know," Buffy smiled sadly and made her way to her bedroom. Spike and Dru had been standing off to the side, neither of them knowing what to say. Joyce had a distant look on her face.

"C'mon," Dru whispered, dragging Spike down the hall and all but threw him into Buffy's room.

"Hey," Buffy said softly. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed hugging a pillow to her chest.

"Uh- hey" Dru had continued walking down the hall and dashed into Spike's room. She was now leaning against the wall that separated his and Buffy's room, her ear pressed to the wood.

The silence seemed to go on forever, the two never making eye contact. i '_I'm gonna kill Dru,' _/i Spike thought nervously running a hand through his hair. "I'll just-" he motioned to the door and started to make his way towards it.

"Spike…" Spike turned around at hearing her hesitant voice.

"Yeah, pet?"

"Th-thanks for before," she smiled at him. "I needed to let it all out.."

"Anytime, luv" He smiled turning and walking out of her room. Buffy turned and reached under her pillow for her notepad and started to write.

__

i He looks around the room,  
Innocently overlooks the truth,  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favourite colour's blue

He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
_I'd lie/i_

Dru sighed in defeat pulling away from the wall. Her brother was the world's biggest idiot. Shaking her head, she walked out of his room and down the hall, a plan already forming in her head.

………………………………...

"We're running late already. If you're not down here in the next five minutes, I'm bloody leaving you behind!" Spike yelled up the stairs to his sister and Buffy.

They'd made reservations at the local Italian restaurant in town. Giles and Joyce had gone already, wanting to do some shopping before they had dinner.

"We're coming, we're coming," Buffy sighed walking down the stairs quickly, Dru not far behind. Dru smiled upon seeing Spike's blank stare. She'd chosen Buffy's outfit for the night. Buffy was wearing a white shirt-type dress that hung off one shoulder. The dress clung to her every curve and finished mid thigh. Her hair was out framing her face, which was covered in light makeup.

"You look nice," Spike smiled opening the front door for her. Buffy blushed and ducked her head. Dru just giggled and followed her brother and Buffy out the door and to his car.

………………………………...

"We were beginning to think you weren't coming," Joyce smiled softly at her daughter as the trio took to their seats inside the cosy Italian restaurant.

"I couldn't find my shoes." Dru tucked a napkin onto her lap. Their table was a booth table. Giles and Joyce sat on one side of the booth while Buffy, Spike and Dru sat on the other. Buffy closest to the wall, Spike next to her.

"Well, it's good that you did because we were going to have to leave." Giles laughed. "We had to send the waitress away a few times without our orders." Speaking of the devil, said waitress came back over.

"Are you ready to order?" She was young maybe about 19 with short brown hair. She pulled a pen and notepad from her apron pouch. Grazing the table, her eyes landed on Spike and she sent him a flirtatious smile. He wasn't looking, instead helping pass a napkin to Buffy.

"I think so," Joyce said looking around at everyone who nodded in a agreement. After all the orders were made, the young waitress sent another flirtatious smile at Spike and said she would be back with their drinks soon.

"Are you doing ok luv?" Spike asked softly once chatter had begun at the table.

"I'm ok. I don't really want to talk about it." Buffy didn't meet his gaze. Spike nodded and turned his head, hurt that she didn't want to talk to him. Buffy, seeing his quick look continued, "Not-not that I don't appreciate you asking. I-I do," She smiled hesitantly.

"I get it luv. You don't have to explain it." Spike turned his attention to Giles, who was chattering enthusiastically about a certain bookstore he'd come across this afternoon whilst shopping.

"Can um…Can we-" Buffy started but turned her attention to the few dots of salt she'd found on the table in front of her.

"Huh?" Spike asked.

"Can we talk later?" Buffy looked up at him. "I kind of miss it." She looked down again. "Miss talking to you."

"I'd like that." Spike replied, not even noticing the waitress who'd come back with their drinks, and who was practically leaning the whole length of the table just to pass his drink to him.

………………………………...

Dinner conversation had been kept light, the events of the afternoon not being brought up. Dawn wasn't talked about much unless they were at home or with close friends. The memory of her was still too painful.

Joyce sat watching the interaction between Spike and Buffy, noticing her daughter's slight glow as Spike was telling her a joke. She watched as Buffy's entire face lit up as she broke out into yet another fit of giggles. A laugh she hadn't heard in a very, very long time.

"Nooo!" Buffy laughed not believing it.

"I'm deadly serious," Spike laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I remember that," Dru laughed shaking her head.

"That's so sad, I mean why didn't they tell anyone,? To be found out like that…" Buffy laughed.

"Don't know, pet."

"I'll tell you why. The school is full of a bunch of homophobes. There's nothing wrong with same sex relationships. Jonathan and Andrew should be proud of their sexual preferences, not afraid to be themselves in front of their fellow classmates." Giles said sternly.

"Hear hear!" Dru laughed holding up her glass of Diet Coke.

"It is sad that they have to hide themselves," Joyce said, taking a sip of her wine. "People are so cruel these days."

Buffy sat quietly remembering hearing Harmony and Cordelia outing the two teenagers in front of the whole school. Spike had told her about the two of them being caught kissing outside of the school hall.

"People will do anything for popularity these days," she whispered to herself. Spike winced at her words, painful memories being brought back.

"Cheque please!" Giles said to the waitress, who walked past their booth.

………………………………...

The ride home was made in silence. Buffy was drained. The afternoon's events tearing her down emotionally. Dru sat in the back of the Desoto as usual, staring out the window at the stars. Buffy stared out her own window, wondering if Dawn was up there watching over her.

Spike pulled into the cabin's driveway and parked the car. He was nervous and excited at the same time. Buffy had told him she wanted to talk. i _This is your chance mate, fix what happened. Don't bloody blow it. _/i

"I'm wiped. I'm going to bed," Dru yawned opening the front door and trudging her way up the stairs to her room.

"You, uh- wanted to talk?" Spike asked, walking behind Buffy as they made their way upstairs.

"Ye-ah," Buffy yawned holding her hand across her mouth. Her hair was tousled and her eyes droopy already, laced with the need to sleep. Spike took in her appearance and sighed.

"You look tired, pet." He pointed to her door, "Get some sleep yeah? We'll talk tomorrow." He started to back away, retreating to his own room. Buffy frowned slightly and sighed. She was really tired, but at the same time she desperately wanted to talk to Spike. With a small nod she opened her door.

"Buffy,"

"Yeah?" She turned.

"You looked beautiful tonight," he smiled before shutting his door.

i _He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you…/_i

****

Mwahaha, bet your all sitting on the edge of your seat trying to figure out what's going to happen next.


	5. You're the closest to heaven i'll ever b

****

Thank you sooo much to Lauriel for being my beta on this chapter..

And thank you to everyone who has reviewed hehe.

Chapter 5:

__

i "You looked beautiful. /i

He thought she'd looked beautiful last night. Buffy couldn't contain her smile as she woke that morning, stretching her arms above her head, she yawned and made her way to the bathroom.

The water seemed to wash away the previous day's tears as Buffy placed her head under the spray. After washing her hair, brushing her teeth and giving her hair a once over with the hair dryer, she padded softly down the hall back to her room. Not before hearing the strumming of a guitar, b her /b guitar.

Silently, she slipped on jeans and a t-shirt and made her way down the hall, coming to a stop just outside the lounge room. Her eyes widened at seeing Spike strumming away on her guitar, his eyes closed.

i _And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now /i_

Buffy's eyes filled with tears at hearing the softness in his voice. She'd never known that Spike could play the guitar, especially this well.

i _And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight /i_

Spike's eyes remained closed, as his features shifted and a crease formed over his brows. After coming home from dinner last night he'd had the desperate urge to write again, something he hadn't done in years. It was in hope that he wrote the lyrics, hope that Buffy would give him a second chance, a chance to prove that he still felt for her, that their friendship still meant something.

__

i And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am /i

His eyes opened, tears crowding the edges. He knew his friends wouldn't understand, knew that when they got back to Sunnydale, things were never going to be the same again.

i _And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive /i_

Buffy let out a huge sob, her hand coming to her mouth. Spike stopped singing and looked up, his hands no longer strumming away on the guitar. He had heard her cry, a sob he wished he hadn't caused. Turning his head in the direction of the noise, his shoulders sagged some more. He'd missed her, only catching a flash of light blonde hair as it disappeared around the corner.

At hearing a door slam shut, he squeezed his eyes shut and let the few tears that he had been holding back silently make their way down his cheeks and onto the wood of the guitar.

………………………………...

Dru had been awake for the last hour, having gotten up when she heard her brother's door open and close as he went to and from the bathroom. She had heard him last night, softly singing to himself in the confines of his room, thinking that no one was listening. She heard his pain as he cried, softly before drifting off into what she knew would be a restless sleep.

Hearing Buffy's hastened footsteps coming down the hallway, she opened her door and motioned for her to come inside.

Buffy sat on Dru's bed, watching as she came to sit on the mattress next to her. "He loves you," she whispered softly, bringing her hand up to wipe away a few tears that rested on Buffy's cheek.

Buffy let out a strangled laugh and shook her head. "No, he doesn't." Looking up, she met Dru's gaze, "But thank you for saying it." Fiddling with imaginary lint on her jeans, she waited for Dru to speak.

"You're both so blind!" Dru stood up, frustrated not only with Buffy but her brother as well. "You love him, he loves you-" She paced back and forth in front of Buffy, stopping a few seconds later. "It's not that hard, you know?" she pointed to the door. "Just-" She was cut off.

"What? Go out there and tell him I love him?" Buffy's eyes filled with more tears. "Have 2 weeks of actually being happy?" Dru lowered her arms. "The second, b second/b we get back to Sunnydale, he'll be back with b them/b."

Dru softly nodded her head in understanding.

"I won't put myself through that." Buffy slowly stood, wiping the tears from her face. "Not again." She opened the door and made her way to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror at her appearance, she shook her head before letting a few more tears fall. Turning the faucet on, she splashed cold water on her face, washing away the tears. Grabbing a towel from the basin top, she dried her face before looking back in the mirror and applying her make up.

"Buffy?" There was a knock on the bathroom door, making Buffy's stomach jump with nervousness. "Breakfast is ready sweetie." Her mother's footsteps could be heard retreating towards the kitchen.

"Dawnie," Buffy looked up at the ceiling. "If your up there? I need you," Buffy willed back the tears. "I don't know what to do..." With one last glance in the mirror, Buffy put on a fake smile and made her way to the kitchen, greeting her mother and Giles with a hug, completely ignoring Spike's silent presence.

__

i He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
_So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle /i_

****

Hope you like the chapter….. The song Spike sung was by Goo Goo Dolls and it's called Iris. You should really listen to how the song is sung to really get the feel of Spikes voice.


	6. We Can Be friends Again?

****

Thank you sooo much to Lauriel for being my beta on this chapter.. Your doing an amazing job!! hugs

And thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. You guys keep me going.

Chapter 6:

The time seemed to tick by so quickly. Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days and all too soon a week had passed, all of it being one big blur for Buffy. She had avoided Spike completely, only speaking to him when it was absolutely necessary. Dru, the ever intervening sister, had tried to get the two, to talk to each other on many occasions, but her efforts were fruitless.

Buffy now sat under the shade of her favourite tree out at the lake, notebook and pen in hand.

With a sigh, she threw her notepad to the ground. _i 'This is useless,' /i _she thought, resting her hands atop her guitar. She'd tried writing the last verse to her song, but nothing ever came. Ever since she'd listened to Spike sing that morning nothing seemed to flow out like it used to.

i _Yes I could tell you his favourite colour's blue _/i

Buffy frowned at the last thing she'd written. Hearing voices coming her way, she packed up her notepad and pen and turned her head towards the sounds.

Slowly her mother's figure came into view, followed by Drusilla, Giles and… Spike. Buffy's shoulders sagged. i _'Great' _/i

"We thought we'd join you for lunch." Giles smiled, placing a picnic basket down beside her.

"It's so lovely outside today." Spreading out the chequered blanket on the ground, Joyce smiled.

"The sunshine wilters." Dru frowned glancing at the sky.

"Would you stop it with the bloody sunshine analogies Dru!" Spike growled, plonking himself next to his father on the edge of the blanket, not meeting Buffy's gaze once. " 'M sick of it."

"William, don't pick on your sister." Giles scolded, handing Buffy, Joyce and Dru each a wine glass.

"She's bonkers Da'." Dru poked her tongue out at her brother in response, his remark obviously not hurting her feelings.

"How's your song coming along dear?" Joyce asked, while reaching over to grab Buffy's folded notepad that lay on the grass. "The music sounds really good so far, from what I've heard you play in your room."

"I-it's coming," Buffy, wide eyed, grabbed her notepad from her mother's hands. "It's not finished yet," she whispered, glancing quickly at Spike before slipping the notepad beneath her.

"I'd love to hear it when it's done." Giles poured each of them a drink, before pulling pre-made sandwiches from the picnic basket. "You know, I've written a few things myself," he added, proudly.

"Really?" Joyce was intrigued. "I've never heard you play before. I didn't even know you could."

"Da' used to sing mum to sleep, b-before…" Spike whispered, whilst picking apart his sandwich.

"Oh," Joyce turned her head away, not sure what to say next. Giles' late wife was always a sore topic. Jenny had passed so suddenly, being diagnosed with brain cancer only a few short months before her death.

There was a deafening silence that was broken by Drusilla's voice.

"T-the picnic is lovely, Daddy!" she beamed. A hastened chorus of agreements followed her remark as they all settled down to finish lunch, eyes averted from each other.

"So how's school going William?" Joyce tilted her head so her eyes were shaded from the sun's rays.

"It's ok," he shrugged. "Can't complain really."

"How's that friend of yours? What's her name, Herm-..., No," her brows furrowed, she took another sip of her wine.

"Harmony," Dru laughed. "Blonde bimbo," she giggled.

"Oi!" Spike exclaimed, throwing a strip of bread crust at his sister's face. "She's not that bad."

"She's a bitch." Buffy whispered, speaking for the first time in minutes.

"Buffy!" Joyce exclaimed, "That's not very nice."

"Oh…Um, I have to agree with her, Joyce. Harmony isn't the nicest student at Sunnydale," Giles said taking his glasses of his face and wiping them over on the sleeve of his shirt. "She has a habit on picking on those that aren't up to her station." He sent Dru and Buffy a sympathetic look.

"She's not always like that!" Spike said in her defence.

"Who are you kidding? She's as bad as Cordelia and you know it," Dru huffed. "I really don't know what you see in her."

"When did this become a session about taking the piss outta my friends!" Spike's voice raised a few octaves.

"I-I didn't meant to start-"

"Just because they're not as perfect as you two!" His gaze was directed at Buffy and Dru.

"You hold on just one second!" Buffy pointed at Spike, "Don't start acting all blind. You know exactly what they're like, so why defend them?" Buffy didn't give Spike a chance to respond. "You know what, I really don't want to get into this right now." Turning towards Giles, she smiled softly. "Thank you for lunch." He smiled in return.

"It was nothing."

"I'm just going to head back to the cabin," Buffy replied, gesturing towards the pathway to the cabin.

………………………………...

__

i He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes /i

Buffy had been in her room for all of ten minutes when her door burst open and Spike barged in. Quickly shoving her notepad under her pillow, she looked up wide-eyed.

"I don't know what crawled up your arse, Summers, but seriously, it's getting old!" he growled out.

"E-excuse me?" she sat up.

"A week ago, everything was fine. We were actually getting along for the first time in, well," he through his arms up, "A long time," Spike cut Buffy off as soon as he saw her mouth beginning to open.

"I don't know what the hell happened, I know you heard me singing about you. You know how I feel," Buffy refused to meet his gaze. "I'm sick of this. Not being able to talk to you..." He moved to sit back down next to her on the mattress. "C-can't we just go back to the way things were?"

"No," was Buffy's hoarse whisper.

"Yes we can! I-I want it to be like old times, I miss laughing with you, miss talking to you," Spike moved his hand to her head, ghosting her blonde locks. "We can be friends again?"

Slowly Buffy lifted her tear-filled eyes to his. "No, we really can't." A lone tear slipped down her face.

"Buffy I-" Slowly his head made its downward decent, his lips barely touching hers.

"You should go!" she whispered, her head turning away from his. "No matter how hard we-..." She stood and made her way towards her door, opening it. "It would never work." Looking up, she met his gaze, "They'll always be there." Spike stood.

"I don't care anymore, Buffy!" Spike tried to explain, desperation in his voice.

"I won't put myself through that again," she cried, "Not after what you did last time!" The tears were falling freely. "Please just leave!" Her shoulders shook with the force of her sobs.

"Fine!" He growled out, storming past her and down the hall. Buffy's knees gave out beneath her as she heard the front door slam shut and the revving of his Desoto engine as he kicked it into reverse and drove away from the cabin, away from b **her.** /b

__

i And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie /i


	7. Prove Yourself

****

Chapter 7:

"I won't put myself through that again," she cried, "Not after what you did last time!" The tears were falling freely. "Please just leave!" Her shoulders shook with the force of her sobs.

"Fine!" He growled out, storming past her and down the hall. Buffy's knees gave out beneath her as she heard the front door slam shut and the revving of his Desoto engine as he kicked it into reverse and drove away from the cabin, away from b **her.** /b

__

i And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie /i

………………………………...

Spike had been gone for hours, Buffy had fallen asleep after 3 hours of lying awake in her bed, trying to hear the front door and the Desoto's all too familiar grunge sound.

It was 2am when Spike stumbled through the front door of the cabin. He'd been to 3 different bars and reeked of bourbon and cigarettes.

Dru shook her head. She had been waiting patiently in her room, knowing all too well Spike was going to think her door was the door to his room. Right at 12 past 2, her door crashed open and Spike stumbled in, knocking things off her chest of drawers.

"Spike," Dru sighed, seeing the state her brother was in. "How much did you have to drink?"

"This isn' my room," he stumbled for the door.

"How many?" Dru growled, coming to stand in front of him.

"I don't know," he laughed. "Five-." Dru scowled. "I los' count after five."

"This is ridiculous," Dru helped her drunken brother into a chair by her bed. "Just because you had a fight with Buffy, doesn't mean you can go and drown your sorrows in the first bottle of bourbon you can find."

"Stubborn bint won' listen to me," Spike slumped down in the chair.

"It's not that she won't listen to you." Spike let out a laugh. "Ok, maybe it is that she won't listen to you." Dru took a seat on her bed, across from her brother. "Look, she's scared." Spike snorted, Dru slapped him across the head.

"Oi, watch it!" Spike yelled.

"Would you be quiet!" Dru hissed. "Everyone's asleep," she glanced at her bedroom door. "Do you remember what happened last time Buffy put her heart out on the line for you?"

Spike seemed to be sobering up as his memory took him back to the time Buffy had been humiliated at school because of him. The day he'd told her she was beneath him.

"How could I forget…" he whispered.

__

i "You know what love, I'm sick of you following me around giving me moon eyes all the time…We're not friends anymore okay, so quit acting like we are. Get that into your thick head, yeah?" Spike said looking at Buffy, who had streams of tears running down her face.

__

i "But…you said we'd be friends forever," her voice was barely a whisper, as she looked up into his crystal blue eyes.

"I could never be friends with someone like you, Summers. You're beneath me," he spat out. /i

"You can't just go back to how everything used to be, Spike. You moved on, you're dating Harmony now," Dru sighed, staring at her silent brother.

"I still love her," he whispered. "I-I never moved on, Harmony's just…convenient." Spike refused to meet Dru's gaze.

"God! You can't play both sides, Spike!" Dru stood and started to pace in front of him. "You can't be friends with Harmony, Angel and Cordelia and have Buffy at the same time. It doesn't work like that!"

"You think I don't know that!"

"Shh!"

"God, I want her so much some times," Spike sighed. "I miss what we had. But she…she won't listen to me. She just-"

"You have to earn it back Spike. You can't just expect her to jump back straight into a friendship with you." Dru smiled sadly. "You have to prove to her that you're not going to hurt her again."

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to do that, luv?"

"That's something you're going to have to figure out on your own," Dru smiled sadly. "Right now, I think it's time for you to get some sleep." Standing she helped Spike to his feet.

He stumbled towards the door and into his room. Dru let out a silent laugh as her brother fell into bed, limbs flailing everywhere.

"Sleep it off Spike," she walked to the door and clicked his light off. "Sleep it off. God knows when we get back to Sunnydale, things are only going to get worse," she sighed.

………………………………...

"Buffy?" Dru knocked on Buffy's door. "Are you awake? It's 10:30." Slowly, she opened the door.

"I am now," Buffy sighed, rolling onto her back.

"Hey," Dru smiled softly. "Hope I didn't wake you," at Buffy's headshake of 'no', Dru came and sat on the bed next to her. "You doing ok?"

Tears formed in Buffy's eyes and again she shook her head 'no'.

"Sweetie,"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore," Buffy cried.

"Maybe you should-" Dru was cut off by a knock on the door. Spike's head popped around the corner.

"Can I, uh, talk to you Buffy?"

"I don't know if that's the best idea at the moment." Dru said, her gaze going from Spike to Buffy and back again.

"Buffy, please?"

"Five minutes," she whispered. Dru stood and walked up to her brother who stood by the doorframe.

"Do b **not** /b fuck this up!" She whispered before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. Spike and Buffy were avoiding each other's gaze


	8. Some Sick Joke

****

b Thank you sooooo much to Lauriel…. You're an amazing Beta… hehe big hugs…. ALSO a massive HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter smiles…:

****

Chapter 8: /b

The silence seemed to go on forever, neither Spike nor Buffy having the courage to look at the other. Dru had been gone for a few minutes, the second she had shut the door, she'd tiptoed into Spike's room and pressed her ear against the wall to eavesdrop.

"Look Buffy-"

"Spike I-" They both started at the same time, meeting each other's gaze they laughed.

"It's ok, you go first," Buffy smiled gently. Spike walked further into the room and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, Buffy remained silent. "I was angry yesterday-,"

"That's an understatement." Buffy whispered under her breath, not meaning for Spike to hear it.

"I'm trying to explain myself and you-," he threw his hands up. "Can you not make smart ass comments? Please? Just for 5 minutes?" Spike sighed, running a hand through his blonde locks, already getting frustrated.

"Sorry," Buffy meekly replied. "Please, continue."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Yesterday…" he paused. "This whole week even, has been an emotional roller coaster and 'm torn in all these different places, luv." Spike looked up, meeting her gaze. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore." Looking down again he fiddled with her blanket. "I don't know who I am, who I'm supposed to be."

"Spike-"

"No, let m' finish," Spike said, meeting her eyes. "You were my friend for as long as I can remember, Summers," he smiled sadly. "And I threw that all away for a chance with new friends. A chance to be somebody. Somebody people would like, somebody people wanted t-," Spike reached out tentatively for her hand.

"I liked you," she whispered softly.

"Hey! Look at me."

Slowly, Buffy lift her tear filled eyes to meet his blue orbs. Spike gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before he began to speak.

"These last few weeks, pet, I-" he laced their fingers together. "You're all I bloody think about." He heard Buffy's deep intake of air and continued. "All I dream about."

………………………………...

"I swear on our mother's grave, William Randal Giles, if you don't tell her you love her, I'm going to come in there and beat the bleeding hell out of you," Dru huffed, pressing her ear against the wooden surface of the wall again.

………………………………...

"You're in my gut…my throat." He met her gaze and raised his free hand to ghost the outline to her face. "I'm drowning in you, Summers. I'm drowning and God help me I lo-" he was cut off by her saddened whisper.

"Please, don't say it," she rushed out as a tear slid down her face. Spike put a hand under her chin and forced her to meet his gaze.

"I. Love. You," he punctuated each word, slowly wiping away the stray tears that fell.

"W-why?" She looked up. "Why now? Why this year, this holiday? Why!?" Her tears fell more freely as her anger boiled up inside. Who did he think he was? He was just going to tell her he loved her and think that it was going to erase that last 4 years of hell she'd been put through by him and his friends? Friends he'd chosen over her. "You can't just expect me to drop everyone because you suddenly think you're in love with me!" Buffy growled out, her emotions getting the better of her. "You haven't spoken to me in years…b **YEARS **/b!! And now...now after spending 2 weeks with me you love me?!" Her eyes were welling up with tears. "Is this some sick joke you and your pals decided to play out so you could all get some laughs." Buffy stood and walked away from him, arms crossing over her chest. Spike had yet to say anything.

………………………………...

"Well that's not exactly going how I thought it was going to." Dru sighed, once again pressing her ear to the wood.

………………………………...

"Pet, I'm not asking you for anything," Spike finally said as he stood and made his way over to where Buffy was standing. "When I say I love you," he smiled, "it's not because I want you, or because I can't have you." Reaching up slowly, he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are. What you do. How you try." Tears were forming in Buffy's eyes. "I've seen you kindness, pet, and your strength. I've seen the best and the b **worst **/b of you." Buffy let out a laugh as he wiped away yet another tear from her face. "And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are," Spike whispered his face leaning closer to hers. "You're the one, Buffy," he whispered, ghosting a hand down her hair.

"I don't want to be the one," she whispered, avoiding his gaze.

"Yes, you do!" they heard Dru yell through the wall, in Spike's room. Buffy let out a tear filled laugh, right before Spike's lips descended onto hers.

The kiss was slow, Spike's hand snaking around her waist while the other moved to cup the back of her head, his fingers laced in her hair. She could feel Spike's tongue against her lips and with a sigh she opened her mouth and gave him access. Their tongues battled together, as Buffy's hands rested on Spike's waist. They could hear Dru squealing and clapping her hands from Spike's room and when breathing became an issue, Buffy leant back and let out a laugh.

"It's about god damn time!" Dru smiled, jumping up and down. "Wooo!" She giggled.

"Buffy I-"

"Spike. I can't just jump into something with you." Spikes face fell. "If you love me, like you say you do," Buffy whispered, "prove it to me." She looked up at him. "When we get back to Sunnydale- prove it to me." She stepped back, not trusting herself within arms reach of him. "I-I don't want too get in to deep, If-," she looked away. "I don't want to put my heart out there, only to have it broken again." She met his gaze. "I don't think I could do it again."

"I'll never hurt you again, luv," Spike said, walking towards her bedroom door.

"I hope, for your sake, that you're right." She whispered before shutting the door behind him.


	9. Revelation

****

Thank you sooooo much to Lauriel…. You're an amazing Beta… hehe big hugs…. ALSO a massive HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter.

****

Chapter 9:

"God, what just happened?" Buffy sighed, walking back over to her bed and sitting down. So many emotions were rushing through her head all at once, giving her a head spin.

Last night Spike had been so upset and angry with her and this morning he was professing his love for her. That just didn't happen. Spike had spent the last 4 years ignoring her, not saying a word when his b **new friends **/b had picked on her and now… he was in b **love **/b with her.

With a shake of her head, Buffy rid herself of the thoughts and got ready for the day. As she pulled her t-shirt over her head, realisation hit. She'd made out with Spike.

She, Buffy Summers, had kissed Spike Giles.

Buffy had trouble containing her grin that day.

………………………………...

"You've got some explaining to do, mister!" Dru pulled her brother into his room and shoved him down on the bed.

"Oi!"

"What happened last night?" Spike looked up and stared at his sister, confused. "Last night. I want to know what revelation you had while you were out drowning your sorrows in booze," she crossed her arms, waiting for his response.

"Oh! Right that." Dru nodded, her eyes waiting. " Well me and Buffy got into a bit of a fight and I left," he shrugged. "Went to the first bar I could find." Spike stopped.

"And?"

"Met Oz there."

"What's he doing out here? It's miles away from Sunnydale," Dru pulled up a chair, opposite Spike.

"Said he was drivin' out to LA, gathering parts he needed to fix his guitar," Spike shrugged, moving to sit more comfortably on the mattress.

"Will you just get to the revelation part please!" Dru snapped, impatiently.

………………………………...

i _Last night at the first bar Spike could find. _/i

"Bloody stubborn bint!" Spike growled out, plonking himself on a barstool. "I mean, what does it take to- argh."

"What'll it be mate?" The bar tender stood in front of Spike, towel over his shoulder and an empty glass in his hand.

"Bourbon," Spike sighed, head resting on his arm. "Just gimme the bottle."

As Spike downed his first glass of the liquid, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Spike?" Turning his head, Spike answered.

"Yeah?" He was already pouring more bourbon into his glass.

"What are you doing?" Oz sat on the empty barstool next to Spike.

" 'm downing my sorrows," he sighed out, before taking a swig. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm driving out to LA." Oz ordered a beer. "Just stopping overnight. I'm picking up parts for my guitar and amp tomorrow." The bar tender gave Oz his beer and accepted the money Oz held out as a tip.

"Oh, ok." Spike took another sip of his drink.

"So again I ask. What's with your mass sorrow drowning?" Spike sighed and started his tale. Oz watched on with a knowing smile on his face. Every now and then Spike would stop to take a swig of his drink and then fill the glass up again, repeating the process until there was no bourbon left. "So let me get this straight," Oz sighed, placing his now empty beer bottle on the bench top. "You were best friends with Buffy for years and you humiliated her in front of the whole school, and shacked up with Angel and all his lot, hoping that you'd have a higher popularity status. But in the meantime, let Angel and his gooneys take the shit out of Buffy and her friends for just being themselves, not saying two cents to defend them?"

Spike groaned his response and ordered another bottle of bourbon, "I know, I'm a git."

"Hey, you said it first," Oz held his hands up in defence. "Look, I can't tell you how to fix this situation, because really, you're basically up shit creek." Spike groaned and took another huge gulp of his drink. "Seriously, you need to take a real hard look at what you want in life, man," Oz leant back, his back resting on the bar. "I know if I had a girl like that, someone who's funny and smart, a little bit nerdy," Spike lifted his head and stared at Oz. "She gets these cute little dimple things when she smiles," Oz was looking off at nothing in particular.

"Are we talking about Buffy still?" Oz coughed and met Spikes gaze. "You've got it in for Red?" Spike smiled wide as Oz averted his eyes.

"N-no."

"Yes, you do!" Spike sat up fully in his chair. "You've got the hots for Red!" Picking up his glass he saluted Oz, "best of luck mate," and took a massive swig.

"Anyway, back to the topic of your sinking boat," Oz sighed. "You need to figure out if Angel, Cordelia and uh- Harmony are worth it all. Is being idolised at school, is being popular, enough for you? Or do you want something that's going to be real?" Spike was silent, only taking a small sip of his drink.

"I don't know mate. I really don't know," he sighed.

"Anyway I thought you hadn't spoken to Buffy in years?" Oz ordered another beer.

"I haven't."

"What changed?" Oz met Spike's eyes.

"She did," he whispered, eyes glazing over. "She used to be so quiet you know." Oz nodded. "And then, it's as if overnight she just…grew. She shines, mate!" Spike took another sip of his drink. "When I see her with my sister she's so happy, laughing and smiling," he glanced at Oz. "I used to make her smile like that," he looked down at his glass. "But I've only managed to hurt her more."

"You're in love with her?" Oz asked, taking a swig from his beer bottle.

"What! I'm not-" Oz raised an eyebrow at Spike. "I don't know," he whispered.

"Like I said before. Is what you have enough? Or are you going to, for once in your life risk everything to have something real?" Oz stood, Spike remained quiet. "Don't get too drunk. Just think about what I said and then go home." Oz placed a hand on Spike's shoulder, who nodded in response. "I'll catch up with you another time, right now though, I'm going to catch some Z's."

"Night," Spike said, sipping more of his drink. "Oz!"

"Yeah?"

Spike turned in his chair and smiled at Oz. "Thanks mate."

"Anytime," he smiled, before walking out the door.


	10. Just Like Old Times

****

b Thank you sooooo much to my amazing BETA Lauriel big hugs…. ALSO a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter.

****

Chapter 10: /b

Joyce watched on in amusement. Dru, Buffy and William were all currently seated on the sofa in the lounge room, arguing over what movie they were going to watch. She let out a silent laugh as Drusilla leant over Buffy and smacked her brother across the back of the head with a DVD case. He glared in response and sighed in defeat as Dru rushed to the TV to put the movie on. Joyce took a sip of her tea, eyebrows raised when William wrapped his arm around her daughters shoulders and pulled her into his embrace.

The last couple of weeks had been a strange series of events, that was for sure. After 4 years of not saying two words to each other, they had chosen to spend the last 3 weeks bickering and arguing to no extent. It was a wonder they hadn't driven the other insane with all the nonsense that seemed to surround them.

"What's so funny?" Giles asked, amused at the expression that marred Joyce's features.

"Oh!" She turned, not realising someone had been watching her. "Just reminiscing," she smiled. "Back in the day." She let out a laugh.

"Ah! To be young again."

"You know, I never really understood what happened with those two," sighing, she shook her head, pushing the thought to the back of her mind. "They used to be so happy together."

"Yes well…."

"Dru! I swear to God…" Spike groaned, gritting his teeth. "If you don' turn tha' bloody thing off…"

"Spike!" Batting her eyelashes, Buffy whined out. "You said we could watch it," she grinned seeing his face crumble.

Giles shook his head as his son immediately was silenced. "Oh God. She's already got him wrapped around her little finger."

"Just like old times, eh?" Joyce laughed, turning and walking back into the kitchen.

………………………………...

i _"William, you promised," tears were forming in her eyes, as pouting her lips, she continued, "You promised you'd watch it with me."_

__

"I-I did soo…NOT!" William exclaimed jumping up from the couch and away from Buffy.

__

"YES you did!" Buffy's small fists reached up to wipe away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. "MOM!"

"William, you made her cry!" Dru yelled, patting Buffy on the back.

"Bollocks," he sighed, hesitantly making his way back over to where Buffy sat.

"William! Did I not teach you manners?" Giles asked, hearing his son's exclamation.

"It's fine," Joyce smiled.

__

"Are you sure it's ok to leave them here?"

"Positive," she smiled. "Besides, I thinks it's time Buffy found some new friends her age."

"I'll be back in a little while. I just need to get some light bulbs," he sighed.

"Mrs Haynesly took them when she moved out?"

"All of them apparently."

"We'll be fine." Looking at the three children settling on her couch, she smiled. "Won't we?"

"We're watching Swan Princess," Buffy beamed, holding up the video. Dru giggled in response while William had other ideas. A frown marred his face as he grumbled.

"Bloody Swan Princess,"

"Play nice," Giles warned before being walked to the door by Joyce.

"This is going to be the bestest movie EVER!" Buffy laughed, bouncing in her chair.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe 3 weeks have gone by already," Dru sighed, one arm around Buffy's waist.

"I know," Buffy sighed back in response. They were standing halfway down the driveway looking back at the cabin, a cabin they weren't going to see for another year.

"Did you kids have fun?"

"Mom," Buffy whined. "I hardly think we're kids anymore."

"Honey, until you get married and start popping out little versions of you, you'll always be a child," she wrapped her arms around her daughter, resting her chin on Buffy's head. "Besides, to me, you'll always be my baby." With a kiss to Buffy's head, she turned and made her way back inside the cabin to have one last look around, making sure nothing was going to be left behind.

"All set?" Spike asked, shutting the boot to the Desoto.

"I think so," with her arm through Buffy's, Dru walked towards the car and opened the back door.

"Do…," Dru turned to her with questioning eyes. "Do you mind if I sit in the back? I'm kind of tired." Buffy missed the disappointed look that came across Spike's face as his sister reached to open the front passenger door.

"Sure,"

"Thanks."

"Lets get this show on the road!" Giles yelled, after Joyce locked the cabin up and hopped in the car. Buffy reached over the back seat to retrieve her pillow that had been thrown in last, over the top of the bags and propped it against the window. Her eyes were closed and her breath evened out before they had even been in the car for half an hour.

………………………………...

"Would you stop looking at her, and look at the damn bloody road!" Dru hissed out in a whisper, catching her brother staring in his rear view mirror at Buffy's sleeping form.

"I can't help it!" he hissed back, swerving the Desoto back into the correct lane. A few seconds later the ringing of Dru's phone was heard. She retrieved it from her bag and sighed when she heard her father's voice.

"Don't worry Daddy, everything is fine…" she glanced over at Spike. "No….one of William's contacts fell out," she shrugged at Spike's bemused look of 'Is that all you can come up with?' "Well it could have been because I smacked him over the head….No, Daddy I won't do it again," she sighed. "I'm whispering because Buffy's asleep….Yes Dad…Bye Daddy."

"Don't look at me like that!" Spike hissed. Dru held her hands up in surrender.

………………………………...

"Oh boy," Dru whispered upon seeing who stood by their front door. "This is b **not **/b good."

"Mmmm," Buffy moaned stretching her arms above her head causing her singlet shirt to ride up, exposing a large amount of her toned stomach. Spike let out a groan, catching the glimpse of her flesh in this review mirror as he put the car in park.

"Spike!" Dru whispered, smacking her brother on the chest.

"Would you bloody stop hitting me woman!"

"God! Do you two ever stop bickering?" Buffy yawned, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Blondie Bear!" There was a high pitched squeal and Buffy's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "You're home!" Harmony Kendal was standing on Spike's front porch in a pink mini skirt and a barely there pink singlet, pink stiletto heels to match.

"I'm just gonna grab my stuff and go home," Buffy whispered, sounding defeated.

****

a href"s208./albums/bb141/pixiecorn/?actionview¤tfd.gif;" target"blank"img src"i208./albums/bb141/pixiecorn/fd.gif" border"0" alt"Dru... review"/a


	11. Love Hurts

****

b I just wanted to say thank you sooooo much to my amazing BETA Lauriel who has been a HUGE help so a massive hug goes out to her.

ALSO I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Thanx to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter.

****

You guys feed my muse and help keep me going.

****

Chapter 10: /b

"Blondie Bear!" There was a high pitched squeal and Buffy's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "You're home!" Harmony Kendal was standing on Spike's front porch in a pink mini skirt and a barely there pink singlet, pink stiletto heels to match.

"I'm just gonna grab my stuff and go home," Buffy whispered, sounding defeated.

"Buffy-" Spike opened his door and rushed out after Buffy. "Please ju-"

"Spikey!" Harmony's shrill screeching voice was coming closer.

"I'm just…" Buffy grabbed her bag and her guitar case from the boot. "Thanks for the lift," she whispered, meeting Spike's eyes briefly right before Harmony jumped into his arms and forced her tongue down his throat.

"Buffy-" Dru whispered, seeing Buffy's face. With a shaky hand Buffy reached up to wipe the stray hairs from her face. Tears were forming in her eyes upon seeing Harmony's legs wrapped around Spike's waist, her hands in his hair as she kissed him.

"I can't," she let out a sob before turning and rushing towards her front door as fast as her bags would allow.

Dru glared daggers into her brother's back. He was currently trying to detach Harmony's anaconda-like grip from his waist. She reached into the boot and lifted her bag out with ease. "Ho bag," she hissed out, before walking up to the front door, opening it and slamming it shut behind her.

"Harm!" growling, Spike set Harmony down on the ground.

"Spikey! Didn't you miss me?" she pouted, sliding her body up against his. "I missed you," her hand traced the outline of his pectoral muscles before sliding lower.

………………………………...

Buffy let out a few strangled sobs, as looking out of her window, she could see Spike and Harmony. Harmony's hand tracing his chest as she flirted with him.

"God!" she laughed, wiping her face and the tears that had fallen. "I'm so stupid!" Her shoulders shook with the force of her tears as she hesitantly spared one last glance out her window. Harmony had her arms wrapped around Spike's neck as she, once again, thrust her tongue down his throat.

………………………………...

"Harm!" Spike ripped Harmony's arms from around his neck and forced them to her sides; she stumbled backwards, the Desoto stopping her from falling flat on her arse. "I just told you I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Spikey!" Harmony stood up straighter, correcting her clothes, she flicked her blonde locks over her shoulder. "I'm sure I can make you change your mind," she sauntered closer.

"I'm not your Spikey!" he growled out, picking up his bag he slammed the boot to his Desoto shut and brushed his way past her and up the footpath.

"I don't know why I let you be so mean to me," Harmony cried out, throwing a rock at his back. Spike swung around and glared at her before responding.

"Love hurts baby." She turned with a huff and stormed off down the street. Dru watched on from her window and laughed seeing the frustrated look that came across Harmony's features as she just got dumped

"Grr. You just wait William," Harmony ground out. "Nobody dumps me. b **Nobody! **/b"

………………………………...

Joyce and Giles arrived shortly after Harmony's departure. Drusilla had taken her bags swiftly to her room before rushing over to the Summers Residence. She helped Joyce with a few of her bags before jogging up the staircase and knocking softly on Buffy's bedroom door.

"Hey,"

"Hey," came Buffy's muffled response. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed hugging a pillow.

"You missed quite a show," Dru laughed, earning a raised eyebrow from Buffy.

"I really don't need to know about the reunion between your brother and his blonde Barbie, Dru," Buffy wiped a few stray tears from her face as Dru walked closer to her.

"So you don't want me to tell you about how Harmony almost fell flat on her arse?" Buffy let out a laugh and smiled.

"Oh! I'd pay to see that any day," she giggled, moving over to make room for Dru to sit down.

"It was pretty funny," she laughed. "You should have seen her face when Spike told her he wasn't hers anymore!" With a laugh she imitated Harmony: "Spikey! I'm sure I can change your mind!" Buffy giggled at Dru's interpretation of Harmony's shrill voice. "I'm not your Spikey!" Dru smiled in a deep voice. "You're so mean to me Spike!" Dru tried to contain her laughter, smiling at Buffy's face. "Love hurts baby."

Buffy burst out with laughter at Dru's re-enactment of the two. "Did she really sound like that? Wait don't even answer that, of course she does," Buffy laughed again, wiping the remainder of her tears from her cheeks.

They laughed for a few minutes and then quietened down, silence resuming.

"So…," Dru broke the silence. "What's going to happen now?"

"Dru," with a sigh Buffy stood, pacing back and forth across her bedroom.

"He just broke up with Harmony! Come on!"

"I don't know!" Buffy let out a frustrated sigh. "I need time. I need to figure out what I'm doing, what he's doing before anything happens." She slumped back onto her bed with a deep breath.

"Ok," Dru wrapped an arm around Buffy's shoulders. "Just don't think on it to long." Buffy nodded in response. "Don't let this slip through your fingers."

"I'll try not to," she sighed sitting up on her bed, sparing a glance out her window she could see the outline of Spike through his window as he unpacked his bag from their trip.


	12. That Little Tramp

****

b I just wanted to say thank you sooooo much to my amazing BETA Lauriel who has been a HUGE help so a massive hug goes out to her.

ALSO I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Thanx to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. You guys feed my muse and help keep me going.

****

I don't know when I'm going to update again…. I've got my year 12 half yearly exams coming up soon and I've had a lot of assignments that need to be done so I can pass my HSC. I'm currently working on my PIP (Personal Interest Project) for society and culture and it's currently 11,311 words long.

Hopefully I'll have another update and if I'm lucky have enough time to write 2 updates before all of my exams start…

****

So heres to hoping smiles.

****

Chapter 11: /b

"He dumped you!" Cordelia exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Yes," Harmony's shoulders slumped.

"Spike dumped b **you** /b!" Cordelia couldn't believe what her best friend has just told her. Harmony had rung her half an hour ago, yelling at her to come over to her house. Upon arriving she'd found her friend sitting on her bed, wiping a few stray tears from her cheeks.

"I just said that! Do you have to repeat everything?" Harmony sighed. "It's making me feel worse."

"I'm sorry," Cordelia met Harmony's sad eyes. "It's just, I can't believe that he dumped you."

"Everything was fine before he went away on that stupid trip." Harmony grumbled, tucking a few stray stands of hair behind her ears.

"Do you think it has anything to do with…" Cordy shook her head and laughed at the thought. "Never mind."

"No. What?" Harmony sat up straighter, intrigued.

"It's a silly thought, don't worry about it." Cordy shook her head again, trying to rid herself of the ridiculous notion.

"Tell me," Harmony pressed.

"It's just…" Cordy met Harmony's eyes. "The last couple of weeks before school let out, I'd catch him always watching her…staring at her and her friends."

"Watching who?"

"Buffy." Harmony let out a laugh at Cordelia's ridiculous suggestion.

"I'm serious!"

"That's ridiculous. He wouldn't leave me for h-her," Harmony stuttered. "She's such a loser."

"A loser, yes. But she was also his best friend for God knows how many years before he saw the light." Cordy shrugged before her eyes widened. "Maybe she did something to him on their trip. She seduced him!"

"That little tramp!" Harmony screeched. Frustrated, she stood and started pacing. "She stole my Spikey from me!" Cordy watched on as Harmony ranted. "I'll make her pay for what she's done," she growled out. "b **Nobody** /b dumps me! He's mine!"

"What are you going to do?" Cordy frowned, seeing the leer that marred Harmony's features.

"This is going to be sooo much fun."

………………………………...

"Did you have a good time, dear?" Joyce asked, handing Buffy another one of her shirts. Drusilla had left half an hour ago, after her father had come over to ask for her help unpacking their things from the trip.

"Yeah," Buffy replied softly, smiling as her mother helped her unpack her bag from the trip. "It was nice, I had fun." Her mother was silent, a knowing smile on her face. "What? What are you smiling about?"

Joyce just laughed and shook her head. "Nothing," she turned her back to Buffy to gather more of her belongings. "Nothing at all."

"Mom!"

"It's just. You and William spent a lot of time together towards the end of the trip and I-" She met her daughter's gaze before turning again.

"Mom," Buffy sighed, facing her mother.

"I'm worried," turning, she faced Buffy. "You two stopped talking for a long time and now you're-"

"You need to stop worrying about me. Everything is going to be fine." Buffy put the last of her belongings in her drawer and sat down on her bed.

"I know," she sighed, sitting down next to Buffy. "You seem happy again."

"I am happy." Buffy smiled. "I haven't felt like this in a long time and…I'm glad that I have it back."

"I just can't help but shake this feeling that things aren't going to be easy for you both." Joyce pet Buffy's hair, smiling softly at her.

"When are they ever?" Buffy laughed.

"Just be careful, dear." Joyce leant down and kissed Buffy softly on the top of her head before making her way downstairs to make a cup of tea and start dinner.

………………………………...

"So you broke up with Harmony huh?" Dru was leaning against her brother's open doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah," he sighed from his position, spread eagled on his bed, arms behind his head he glanced at Dru.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." He sat up. "I want to build my friendship with Buffy again. I miss her and I know she's not going to want anything more than just a friendship with me unless she can trust me." He ran a shaky hand through his bleached locks.

"You have to earn it back."

"I know," he met Dru's gaze. "I just can't help but feel that Harmony is going to do something stupid. She seemed-"

"I know," Dru broke away from the doorframe and walked further into his room. "I told you before we left the cabin. Things are going to get worse before they get better." Spike sighed and slumped further back onto his bed. Turning around, Dru walked towards her own room.

i '_A lot worse._' /i She sighed, lifting up her suitcase onto her bed. She grabbed her temples as she was hit with another image. Her eyes flickered as the images rushed into her mind.

"Oh!" She smiled, a giggle escaping her lips. She tucked her hair behind her ears and smirked. Things over the next few months were going to be challenging. Things were going to take interesting turn.


	13. Oooh, leather!

****

b FIRSTLY: I was originally going to post this chapter up in about 4 days…. But I just got my corset and skirt sent over from the UK (I'm in Australia) and I'm in such a hypo mood…. I've finished my personal interest project for society and culture and it's 10,853 words long…. So I thought I'd give you all an update hehe

A big thank you goes out to Lauriel (my BETA) who has been a HUGE help.

ALSO I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Thanx to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter: **Spikesslayer08****, chris, Ivy, ****cordykitten****, Pam S, JO**. **You guys feed my muse and help keep me going.**

****

Chapter 13: /b

It had been a few weeks since their return from the trip at the cabin and Christmas was fast approaching. Things between Spike and Buffy had stayed the same, Buffy not wanting anything to progress until he proved that he loved her, proved to her that she was worth more to him that his friends. Prove to her that she had reason to give him a chance to win her heart.

Christmas was in 2 weeks and the New Year not to far around the corner. The Bronze was holding their pre-Christmas party tomorrow night. It was just another excuse for them to rake in more profits from teen crazed customers. Buffy applied the last of her makeup, flipping her hair she ran down the stairs to meet Dru.

They'd decided a few days ago what their New Year's resolution was going to be. Thus today's shopping spree was about to start. Dru had pressed her and Willow for months, saying that she'd always wanted to have some fun with their look and now she finally had her chance to do that.

"You ready?"

Buffy's grin answered Dru's question. "Am I ever!" She slipped on her jacket and opened the door, slowly Dru followed, shaking her head at her best friends excitement. "Do you think it's a good idea?" Buffy stopped before her hand reached the car door.

"Buffy," Dru sighed, "Shut up and get in the car." She opened the door for Buffy. "Once I'm done making you and Willow over, your boys aren't going to know what hit them." She smiled, shutting the door behind Buffy and walked around to the driver's side.

"No, I meant, do you think it's a good idea to be taking Spike's car?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

Dru shrugged her response, a smile playing on her lips. "It is now," she giggled, starting the ignition. The Desoto roared to life and Dru grinned. "Besides he's not even awake yet. It's seven in the morning." Dru put the car in drive and let the brake go. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Oh God!" Buffy's eyes widened, glancing once back at Dru's house and catching Spike's slack jawed expression from his bedroom window as Dru drove them down the street in the direction to Willow's house. Buffy turned to face her friend, eyes wide with fear. "You are b **so** /b dead when he gets a hold of you!"

………………………………...

"No!"

"Buffy," Dru sighed, once again lifting the item of clothing into her basket. "You're never going to know if it looks good unless you try it on."

"It's tiny!" Buffy huffed, looking at Willow with pleading eyes, hoping she'd support her with the argument. Buffy pouted as Willow held her hand in the air, a look coming across her features saying 'I'm not getting involved in this.' "It's not going to cover my boobs!"

"You don't know that." Dru continued walking down the aisle of the clothes store she'd dragged the pair into. Buffy shot Willow another look, to which the redhead just shrugged. Buffy's eyes narrowed.

They'd picked Willow up from her house at 7:15 and had spent the last 2 hours driving out to LA. Dru grinned, seeing the gothic store across from where they had parked near the city's centre.

"Oooh, leather!" Dru grinned when she came across the striking pair of black leather pants. Willow snickered at Buffy's face, her face frozen when Dru spoke again. "Willow, what do you think about this?"

The entire shop heard Buffy's laughter. "Willow, that is so you!" she giggled, grabbing the items Dru had gathered for her to try on, walking past a frozen Willow.

"I-I…um." Turning her head sideways, she glanced at the barely there leather mini skirt Dru held in front of her. "I don't know."

"You're trying it on." Dru handed her the clothes she'd picked out and pushed her in the direction of the changing rooms.

"Yeah Willow!" Buffy smirked. "Try it on," she giggled. "You never know if it'll look good unless you try it."

"Shut up!" Willow replied, poking her tongue out at Buffy before shutting the door to her booth.

Dru smiled, plonking herself in the seat facing the two booths that her two best friends occupied. She giggled silently to herself as their muffled 'Oh god's' could be heard. Five minutes slowly ticked by. Glancing down at the watch on her wrist, Dru let out an impatient sigh. It was coming up on the10 minute mark and both girls had yet to open their door and show her their outfit.

"Are you guys going to show me your outfits?" Their hurried 'no' was rushed out in unison, Dru laughed in response. "If you two don't want to walk home, then I suggest you both open the door and show me your clothes." Her legs crossed and uncrossed, her right leg now hanging over the top of her left.

"I look," Buffy opened the door to her booth with a sigh, "Ridiculous!"

"Kudos," Willow said, as the door to her booth opened.

Dru let out a nervous laugh, her eyes raking over their forms. "You're kidding me right?!" Slowly she stood, and making her way towards the two, she grabbed their elbows, directing them to a full-length mirror at the end of the change room. "You guys look hot!"

"Dru…"

"Don't Dru me." Dru's face was set, her arms folded, watching as Willow and Buffy tilted their heads this way and that, taking in their outfits from every possible angle. "You're getting them and that's final."

"Fine!" Willow grumbled.

"I'm serious," Dru ushered them back into the changing rooms. "You guys are going to look so drop dead gorgeous when I'm finished with the both of you." She sat back down in her chair, waiting for them to get dressed back into their own clothes.

"You're not going to dye my hair and put multi-coloured streaks in it, are you?" Buffy's muffled voice carried through the door. "Because really, that's going b **way** /b to far."

"I have to agree with you on that one Buffy," came Willows muffled agreement.

"I'm not telling you what I have planned." Dru smirked. "You'll just have to trust me."

After their purchases were made, Dru drove to the outskirts of LA and found a hair dresser that was asking for reasonable prices to do what she had in mind for Willow and Buffy's hair. In the end both Willow and Buffy let out a sigh of relief when the mirrors showed them their new hair. Buffy's had been highlighted after being dyed a brighter blonde, it was layered and framed her face. The hairdresser had styled it in a way that gave it a wavy bounce. Willow's had been dyed a more intense red, having only a few highlights put through it. The length had been taken on and it now to sat a few inches below her shoulders.

"What do you think?" Dru was met with twin grins. "That's what I thought."


	14. Countdown

****

b Thank you sooo much to my BETA Lauriel smiles and a huge thank you to the person who nominated me for best love story at the cradle of humanity awards.

I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. You're feeding my muse nummy treats, keeping her alive and kicking.

****

I exam down…. And about 5 more to go lol….

Chapter 14: /b

"Spike will be here in 10 minutes, you know." Willow laughed, seeing the frenzy Buffy was currently in, trying to apply her make-up and straighten her hair at the same time.

"Don't remind me!" Buffy blinked a few times, testing her mascara. "Do you think he's still mad about yesterday?"

Willow shrugged, putting the last bobby pin in place her hair. She'd swept it up into a bun, leaving a few tendrils hanging loose about her face. The dye job looked great against the tine red top Dru has persuaded her to buy yesterday.

"I mean, we did kind of commandeer his car and drove it to LA without telling him," she glanced at Willow from her position in front of the mirror. "Without asking him."

"I'm sure he's fine," the redhead smiled. "Besides," she taunted, "he still asked you to go with him to the Christmas party at the Bronze tonight." A blush crept up Buffy's cheeks.

"He did, didn't he?" Willow nodded 'yes', smiling brightly.

"I really hope his friends won't be there," Buffy sighed, her good mood diminishing in seconds.

"Think positive. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"WILLOW!" Willow's eyes widened at the shrill scream that came from Buffy's mouth.

"What! What did I do?"

"You so just jinxed it!"

"Buff-" Buffy held up her hands to silence Willow.

"You!" She pointed, glancing at Willows reflection in the mirror. "No more talking. Oh God! They're here!" The doorbell rang and the fluttering in Buffy's stomach increased upon hearing Dru and Spike's voice in the foyer. Dru's footsteps were heard on the landing as she followed Willow and Buffy's chatter to the bathroom.

"Oh hello!" Joyce's muffled voice was heard.

"This is Oz."

"It's nice to meet you Oz. Come on in, make yourselves at home."

"Hello." Buffy and Willow were snapped out of their eavesdropping by Drusilla's voice.

"Ready to go..How…" Dru stopped in her tracks. "Hello!" She smiled at her two best friends. Her eyes looked them up and down in appraisal. "Ladies, you're looking good!"

"Who's downstairs?" Willow asked, fixing her skirt.

"Oz," Dru smiled at the now wide-eyed Willow.

"D-Daniel Osborne? From Dingoes Ate My B-baby?"

"The one in the same." Dru smirked. The doorbell sounded for the second time that night.

"Xander's here," Buffy smiled, applying the last of her pink lip gloss. "C'mon Wills." Buffy grabbed Willow's hand and with Dru flanking her other side, the girls made their way down the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Xander's question was aimed at Spike.

"I asked Buffy to-" Spike was speechless, his mouth hanging slack at the sight of the three gorgeous creatures that stood before him. Xander's mouth fell open in a silent 'O' as the women stepped down at the bottom of the stairs. Oz just smiled brightly, his attention solely on Willow.

Buffy was wearing black stiletto heels. Her legs were encased in leather pants that, to the naked eye, looked like they had been painted on. Her top consisted of a black leather bustier which enhanced her assets and created just a hint of enticing cleavage. Her hair was out and framed her face with waves. Her make up screamed sultry temptress, with smoky eyes and a tinge of pink gloss on her pouty lips. Spike shifted his weight as his eyes raked over her form, trying to shift his still growing hard on. i _'Oh Boy!' _/i

Willow nervously lifted a hand to tuck a tendril of her hair behind her ear as Oz stared at her, smiling. The outfit Drusilla had picked out for her consisted of a pair of black calf high boots, a leather mini skirt, and a red cross over top. The top just covered her breasts and wrapped around her torso to tie in the back. Her stomach was bare, and under Oz's intent gaze, covered in goosebumps. To top her look off, Dru had bought her a pair of black fishnet stockings. She wore minimal makeup, only a small amount of eyeliner and eye shadow, her lips covered in a light shade of crimson red. Oz smiled at the blush creeping upon Willow's cheeks. i _'She's beautiful!' _/i

Dru was silently laughing, her gaze travelling from Joyce, who was glancing at them all in amusement, shaking her head. i _'Ah to be young again' _/i to Spike, who looked rather uncomfortable in his black jeans, to Oz, who seemed stunned at how Willow shaped up, to Xander, whose mouth still hadn't closed.

The outfit Dru had chosen for herself was simple yet effective. It consisted of a red lace fitted bodice top and a deep red crimson skirt that flowed to the floor. She wore simple flat shoes, seeing no point in wearing anything flashy, as the skirt covered her feet. Her hair was out and wavy, caressing her shoulders as she moved. Her makeup was light, only a small amount of eye shadow and eyeliner.

"You trying to catch flies there, Xander?" Dru giggled, breaking the silence that had seemed to linger.

"Huh?" He shook his head, "Uh, no."

"Shall we?" Dru gestured to the door, grabbing her coat.

"You kids have fun," Joyce smiled, walking them to the door. "Don't stay out too late."

"Mom!" Buffy sighed, turning to face her mother, one arm through her coat.

"You, young lady, will be home by 1am at the latest," Joyce pressed, glancing briefly one last time at her daughter's outfit. She'd been extremely shocked at first, when Buffy had taken the garments out of the bag to show her. But after Buffy's exclamation of 'It really doesn't look that bad on', her mind had changed. There was no flashy amounts of skin or cleavage being revealed; still she didn't want her daughter walking home in b **that** /b late at night.

"I'll see they all get home safe, Joyce." Spike smiled, speaking for the first time since the girls had walked down the stairs.

"Thank you, William. Goodnight." Joyce shut the front door, laughing as she saw the six people pair up.

"You look gorgeous," Spike whispered in Buffy's ear, his hand was resting on the small of her back and sending all sorts of sensations to her core.

"Thank you."

"Who's ready to party?" Dru smiled as they turned down the street, making their way to the Bronze.

Xander held up his hand, smiling with enthusiasm. "Me!"

"Hope you don't mind, pet," Spike asked, turning to glance at Willow, who sent him a quizzical look.

"I asked Oz to tag along."

"Oh." Willow's eyes went wide with embarrassment. "It's fine. I-I don't mind at all." Her heart fluttered as she glanced at Oz. There were only two people who knew about her affections for the guitarist and with their smirking faces glancing back at her, she poked her tongue out and started talking to Oz.

Buffy and Dru silently giggled inside, hoping that nothing would ruin their night.

i _'Touch wood' _/i Buffy thought, her fingers grazing a nearby tree, hoping to God that someone would hear her plea.

****

b hehe just something I made /b

****

a href"s208./albums/bb141/pixiecorn/?actionview¤tsmaller.gif;" target"blank"img src"i208./albums/bb141/pixiecorn/smaller.gif" border"0" alt"willow, dru, buffy"/a


	15. Not Again

****

b I just wanted to thank my BETA Lauriel.. Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter: mockerfab4, **cordykitten****, Ivy, Pam S, ****serenity**** and ****Spikesslayer08****. You guys are awesome. smiles You're feeding my muse nummy treats, keeping her alive and kicking.**

****

I hope your liking where I'm taking this story so far….

Chapter 15: /b

__

The Bronze was packed, like it was every year as the locals celebrated the pre-Christmas party. It was early, not yet 8pm but still teens flanked the dance floor and the bar, attempting to goad the bartenders into giving them alcohol. Buffy laughed, seeing a young boy who looked 17, walk away defeated as the bar refused to sell him alcohol.

"It's packed in here, tonight!" Willow yelled over the music, hugging her jacket closer around her front.

"I know!" Buffy smiled in return, yelling her response, while also wrapping her jacket tighter to her body. Spike grabbed Buffy's elbow and directed Willow, Oz and Xander to follow in the direction his sister had just gone. Dru found a table located not to far from the dance floor and seated herself, the others following suit.

"Anyone want a drink?" Spike asked, gesturing towards the bar. There was a round of "yesses " and after the look that came across Spike's face as he struggled to remember the drinks, Oz offered to help. As soon as the two boys were out of hearing distance, Dru smirked.

"So…." her eyebrows raised suggestively towards Willow. "Oz is looking good, huh?" Willow's blush only deepened further as Dru waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah Willow," Buffy joined in, her own eyebrows rising.

"I think I'm going to go help with those drinks," Xander was halfway out of his seat already, not wanting to know about how 'hot' the girls thought Oz looked. His back was met with three girly giggles; shaking his head he weaved his way through the many patrons of the Bronze to the bar.

"You guys are always picking on me," Willow whined, her lips pouting.

"It's not picking on." Dru smiled, nudging Buffy in the hip, gesturing towards the dance floor. "It's singling out." Buffy shook her head 'no'. "And right now I'm not giving either of you a choice. You're coming out there and dancing with me. Whether you like it or not."

"Not looking like this I'm not!" Buffy exclaimed, opening the front of her jacket and gesturing to her top.

"I'm not giving you a choice."

"You," Willow glared, "are evil." She sighed watching Dru stand, walking a few steps backwards from their table.

"Come on," she cooed, smiling triumphantly as Buffy and Willow both stood, ridding themselves of their jackets.

As they followed Dru towards the mass of bodies on the dance floor, they received a few wolf whistles, causing them to smile and blush in response. The song currently on was winding down to an end and the DJ started mixing in the beginning of the next song over the top of the existing one. Dru smiled, swivelling her hips in time with the beat to the song 'The Way I Are.'

She beckoned Buffy and Willow to follow suit and soon all three girls were laughing, swinging their hips to and fro. A few of the males had gravitated towards their dancing space, trying to gain their attentions and dance with the girls. One male was behind Buffy, his hand resting on her hip as their body's moved in time to the beat. Another was dancing in between Dru and Willow, trying to gain both their affections and failing miserable with his flailing arms.

The male behind Buffy decided to try his chances and cop a feel, to which Buffy whirled around and glared at him, pushing him away before slinking back towards Dru and Willow. Dru's eyes narrowed, her gaze a death stare, face stern until the man got the hint and backed off, arms raised in defence.

"Keep walking buddy," Willow glowered at the boy still trying to dance in between her and Dru. Dru giggled before bringing Buffy closer to her body so the three of them could dance.

………………………………...

"So, Oz," Buffy sipped her drink. "How long have you liked Willow?"

"Buffy!" Willow exclaimed, shocked at her friend's bluntness.

"What?" She smiled, turning her attention towards Oz whose face had stayed the same, passive and calm.

"I'm sorry," Willow apologised to Oz. "She's jus-"

"It's fine," he smiled. "I don't mind."

"I'll be back…" Spike said quietly, before exiting the table.

"Spike!" Dru warned, in a hushed tone, shaking her head as she watched her brother's retreating back walk away.

Buffy was to caught up in the chemistry between Willow and Oz to notice what, or more correctly b **who** /b had caused him to abruptly leave the table.

………………………………...

Dru grasped Buffy's hand and dragged her onto the dance floor, Xander not far behind. Oz had just admitted to liking Willow for a while and they'd decided to give the couple some alone time. Buffy was starting to get restless, Spike was still missing and Buffy's eyes were starting to wander. Not wanting her friend to worry Dru stood and pulled her to the dance floor. Willow was still blushing as they left, smiled at Oz as a new song started to play (Orgy- You Spin Me Right Round.)

****

"You look beautiful."

"I feel silly," she glanced down at her outfit. "I look…"

"I'd still think you look beautiful even if you were wearing a giant fur Eskimo costume," he smiled gently, reaching a hand out to grasp hers that was on top of the table.

"Really!" her eyes brightened. "B-because I do actually ha-"

"Well look at who it is." Cordelia's curt voice broke their trance.

"C-Cordelia," Willow stuttered, Oz gripping her hand tighter.

****

b "I set my sights on you (and no one else will do). And I (I, I, I), I've got to have my way now, baby." /b

"You're looking…" she laughed, making Willow lower her head. ****

b "All I know is that to me, You look like you're lots of fun, Open up your loving arms, Watch out here I come." /b

Buffy stopped mid hip swing, her eyes narrowing, seeing Cordelia glowering down at Willow. Dru hadn't noticed, too caught up in dancing with Xander. Buffy made a beeline for the group and all but spat out her words.

"What do you want, Cordelia?" Cordy's response shocked Buffy.

Cordelia smiled before speaking. "Nothing, just passing by before I get back to my group." She turned and started walking away, "Oh and thanks."

"What for?" Buffy glared at Cordelia.

"Fixing Spike's lapse in judgement. He was getting strange before you went away on your little trip." She pointed in the direction to where Spike was standing. "He's fixed now." She grinned and turned, walking towards her group.

Spike's hand was resting on Harmony's lower back as she wrapped herself in his embrace, his eyes to the ground. Angel smiled at something that had been said and Buffy looked on no further.****

"Buffy.." Willow sighed, seeing the tears rimming in her friend's eyes.

"I'm gonna.." She gathered her things.

"No!" Dru glared at her brother from across the Bronze, grabbing Buffy's elbow in a painful grip.

"We're fixing this now!" She led Buffy through the crowd and forced her to stand in front of Spike. "What the b **hell **/ is your problem?" Dru yelled causing Spike's head to look up from the ground, eyes wide.

****

b "You spin me right round, baby, right round, round, round." /b

Buffy couldn't look at him, wouldn't. He was doing it again and it hurt her more than anything she'd ever felt.****

****

b If you like my photo manipulations I've made.. Check out my Spuffy edits on Deviantart..

**intoxicated-mind./gallery/#Buffy-The-Vampire-Slayer**

****

/b


	16. Son Of A

****

b A HUGE thank you goes out to my amazing BETA, Lauriel. You're amazing…….

Also, I just wanted to thank everyone who has on the last chapter: Heidi, sarah g, **cordykitten****, laur, Pam S, Angi, JO, Ivy and ****Spikesslayer08****. You guys are awesome. Big Smiles You're feeding my muse nummy treats, keeping her alive and kicking.**

****

Chapter 16: /b

"We're fixing this now!" She led Buffy through the crowd and forced her to stand in front of Spike. "What the b **hell **/b is your problem?" Dru yelled causing Spike's head to look up from the ground, eyes wide.

Buffy couldn't look at him, wouldn't. He was doing it again and it hurt her more than anything she'd ever felt. Her heart felt like it was breaking in half, each piece being ripped into shreds, shattered even further by Harmony's smile.****

"I-I-"

"No. You're not doing this again!" Dru yelled, her hand still on Buffy's elbow. "I won't let you."

"Go away you freak!" Harmony screeched, turning to face Dru for the first time.

"Listen here, you blonde plastic bitch!" Dru glowered. "Stay. Out. Of. This." Dru punctuated each word with a deathly glare, Harmony shied away from Spike. "Talk to her!"

Dru grabbed Buffy's arm and forced her to stand closer of Spike.

"Spike!" Angel laughed. "You didn't tell me you'd bagged a wild thing like this."

"Buffy I-" Spike started, interrupted by Angel sputtering his drink after hearing who the blonde bombshell in front of him actually was.

"B-Buffy?" Angel stuttered as Buffy raised her head, tear-filled eyes reaching Spike's sorrow full gaze.

"Buffy?" Cordy laughed. Before anyone could speak, Buffy had ripped her arm from Dru's vice like grip and bolted for the door. Spike's eyes welled with tears seeing the woman he loved run from him in tears b again. /b

"I hope to al Hell, William," Dru growled, her voice like acid venom. "that you burn for this." She spun on her heels and swiftly made her way in the direction Buffy had just gone.

"Well," Angel laughed, "that was interesting." He stood next to Spike, a hand on his shoulder. "Don't forget our little deal, William." Angel's voice darkened, a hint of his accent coming through.

"Sod off Peaches!" Spike growled, shaking Angel's hand off his shoulder, making a start towards the exit.

"You go to her and I'll ruin you," he growled, Cordy and Harmony smirking in the shadows. Spike's eyes were rimmed with tears, Angel's threat stopping him from moving. "You go to her and she's mine, Willie," Angel growled, smirking as Spike's back straightened, and he joined the group once again, downing a shot of whiskey.

He loved Buffy, but there was no way in hell he was going to let Angelus' hands on his sister.

………………………………...

"Buffy!" Dru yelled, trying to catch up with Buffy as she bolted down the street.

"Go away!"

"Buffy!" Grabbing Buffy's elbow, she spun her. "I'm-"

Drusilla was cut of by a strangled sob-like laugh from Buffy. "I shouldn't have expected anything else from him." Her hand reached up to wipe away the river of tears that fell from her eyes. "It's always the same."

"Buffy, he-"

"No!" Buffy shot back, her body shaking. "Don't you tell me there's an explanation for this! That he loves me." Voice getting louder, she pointed towards the direction of the Bronze. "He was back with them! With b **her! **/b." More tears fell from her eyes. "I should n-never have trusted him again." Her shoulders sagged in defeat. "I can't do this anymore."

"Buffy, please." Dru reached out a hand for Buffy. "Let's go home and get some rest."

"I-I just want to be by myself for a little while," she whispered, backing away from Dru.

"Just please be careful." Dru smiled softly, waiting for Buffy to break from her sight before turning and making her way back to the Bronze to find Willow and Oz.

She was halfway there when the all too familiar tingles of an oncoming vision hit. Her eyes rolled back into her head, her body slamming into the brick wall, hands grasping at anything to hold herself up. This vision was unlike any other.

i _"Willie, Willie, Willie." The voice she recognised as Angel's taunted her. "When will you ever learn?"_

Dru felt her body react instantaneously, her voice was not her own. "I want in, Peaches." Her voice was Spike's voice. She was in his body, watching his past, and by the looks of how old Angel looked, it was around the time Spike had humiliated Buffy in front of the entire school.

"I've heard it all before, Willie." Angel laughed, towering over Spike, Dru felt herself cringe back. Angel stopped, a look of boredom and intrigue coming across his features. "There's a test and an agreement of sorts that need to be made."

"I'll do it." Dru said instantly. She couldn't control herself, couldn't control anything that her brother was saying.

"Done deal." Angel smirked, scratching off the paint on his nails, he leered at Spike. "You really should have listened to the terms, Willie boy."

Dru felt her body tense, her voice speaking again. "What do I have to do to get in, Peaches?"

"I want you," Angel started pacing back and forth in front of her, "to humiliate little Miss, Buffy Summers." Dru felt herself growl, Angel only laughing in response before continuing. "I want you to tell her that she's beneath you." Dru growled again. "And if at any, /b **any **/b moment you back out of this agreement, Willie" Angel rested his hands on the arms of her chair, his face coming awfully close to hers, "Whether it be 4 months from now or 4 years from now," his face got even closer. "That twisted sister of yours…" he smirked, Dru felt herself tense, "is going to be mine." /i

Dru was thrown from the vision with such force she struggled stand. Spike had made a deal with the devil himself. Trading his lifelong friendship with Buffy for popularity. She finally understood why he'd been so cold towards her over the years. At any point in time Angel suspected Spike to be pulling out of their deal for popularity, Angel was going to make b **her **/b his.

Not bloody likely.

"Son of a bitch!"


	17. Don't Play With Fire

****

Chapter 17:

"Son of a bitch!" Dru growled, eyes narrowing as she righted herself, stomping her way back to the Bronze. i _'I'll kill him! I swear,' /i _she glowered, i _'And William,' /i _she laughed. "You stupid fool," she whispered softly, shaking her head. Buffy had been so crushed by her brother's betrayal of their friendship. Drusilla prayed that Buffy would give her idiot of a twin brother just one more chance to prove himself, because she was sure Buffy wouldn't be able to take the heartache again.

Dru shuddered as a flashback of Angel's smug look came across her mind, her fists tightening in automatic response to his leering face. i '_Pain…b **lots** /b of pain!' _/i

She had no sooner made it through the doors to the Bronze than she was assaulted by Willow's frantic questions and Oz's quizzical gaze.

"Where's Buffy?" Willow's voice shook, panting to catch her breath. "I-I saw her go off with you to talk to Spike, same time as Xander scampered off with Anya. A-and then I saw Buffy running towards the door, and then, well, Spike looked really upset. Angel was yelling at him… Harmony and Cordy were just smiling, gave me the wiggins." She shuddered.

"Willow." Dru grasped Willow's shoulders and offered her a soft smile. "Buffy's doing OK. She went home. Xander's with who?" Her eyes widened.

"Anya. You know the girl he's been dying to date since like… ever."

"Oh," Dru whispered, her thought broken by Oz.

"What happened?" Oz asked, resting a hand on the small of Willow's back, making her jump slightly. Just before Willow had spotted Buffy run from the Bronze, Oz had asked her on a date and she'd agreed. Xander had made himself scarce. A blonde girl had come up to the table and asked him to dance.

"Seems Angel thinks he can control my brother with a threat." Dru's voice darkened.

"D-Dru-"

"People should know better than to mess with what's mine." Her gaze slipped from Willow's and moved to the corner of the Bronze. Spike was sulking in his chair, downing shot after shot of alcohol. Angel smirking at Spike's defeat, Harmony and Cordy on either side of him, their arms draping all over him. "Nobody messes with family. Especially not my brother."

"Y-you're not going to do anything stupid, are you?" Willow asked, eyes wide with concern.

"No," Dru sighed, "I'll deal with Angel later. Right now, though, I'm going to go and save my brother from giving himself alcohol poisoning."

"We'll wait outside for you," Oz said, starting to lead Willow towards the exit. "We'll walk you guys home, then I'll give you a lift back to yours?" he turned to ask Willow, who smiled and nodded in response.

"Thank you."

Dru's face was set in determination. This was going to stop, right now. She stalked over to the table where Angel sat, smug look still plastered on his face, Spike still downing shots of whiskey.

"Get up," Dru sternly said to Spike, voice void of any emotion.

"Drusilla. Back so soon?" Angel laughed, Harmony and Cordy giggling beside him.

"Dru, wha' are you doing 'ere?" His accent was always so thick when he was sloshed. Voice still void of emotion, she replied.

"Pick your drunken ass up. We're going home." Before Spike could reply, she all but yelled, "Now!" Angel started laughing, shrugging Harmony and Cordelia off his shoulders.

"Now, now.." Angel tittered. "There's no reason to be like that." He stood, coming to a stand a few paces in front of her. "Stay for a few drinks, sweet thing."

He never saw the fist coming. "You!" Dru yelled, reeling her hand back from her punch to Angel's face. "Ever!" She was panting, adrenaline rushing through her body. "Try to manipulate my brother again, and I'll make sure…" Instead of his groan of pain, she was met with his laughter.

"Don't play with fire, little girl," he growled, face coming inches from hers. She'd punched him square in the nose, blood was pouring freely from it. "You'll get burned."

"Oh my God! Angel, baby." Cordelia gushed, standing beside Angel. "How dare you!?" Cordelia was silenced by the ice cold look Dru shot her way, Harmony not having the guts to stand up and face her either.

"I'm hardly a little girl, Angelus," Dru growled, Angel's eyes going wide. There was only 3 people including himself who knew his alter ego and he was sure Dru wasn't one of them. Spike was swaying, leaning on his chair, a grin plastered on his face. "You best remember that." Dru pulled back her fist and punched him square in the jaw. "Pick your feet up, William. We're leaving."

They were a few steps away when she heard Angel's growl. "This isn't over bitch."

"It's only beginning." Dru spun, facing him, eyes dark with menace. "Asshole!" She yelled, turning and walking her drunken brother out the door.

"Tha' was bloody brilliant. Righ' in the face. Sucker punched him goo' you di'." He smiled, groaning when Dru slapped him across the face.

"I could throttle you, William!"

"Wha' the hell was tha' for!?" he yelled, hand raising to rest on his brightening cheek. Willow and Oz stood to the side, wide eyed, not wanting to interrupt.

"How could you not tell me?" She slapped him on the arm. "How could you do that to her!" she yelled, slapping him a few more times.

"Will you stop hittin' me?" Spike exclaimed, arms raised in defence. Dru stopped for a few seconds, as soon as Spike's shoulders relaxed she slapped him across the head.

"No! You idiot."

Willow bent her head to whisper to Oz. "What do you think they're fighting about?"

"Five bucks say's its about Buffy."

"Could be about Angel to."

"Guess we'll just have to wait to find out."

"Wha' did I do?" Spike exclaimed, backing away from his furious sister.

"You made a deal with him," she yelled, tears rimming her eyes.

"With who!"

"Angelus!" Dru screamed at her brother's obliviousness, Spike's shoulders sagged. "Did Darla not tell you anything?" She wiped at her face where her tears had fallen.

"Yes." Spike whispered, the slaps Drusilla had given him seeming to break through his drunken haze.

"She warned you about him and still you-" She stopped, gaze refusing to meet his. "You really fucked up this time, William."

"I agreed to it before he even-"

"I know," she whispered, meeting his surprised gaze. "I saw the whole thing. As if I was you. How could you?"

"Dru-"

"Uh…Guys," Willow smiled and waved as they both turned. "Hate to break this up, but uh… Can, can we maybe continue this out of the dark scary alleyway that is the Bronze entrance?"


	18. Ashes

**A HUGE thank you goes out to my amazing BETA, Lauriel for sending back my chapters ASAP so I can post them up here for everyone to see. You're amazing smiles.**

**Again, as always. Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter: sara, cordykitten, Roxy, Ivy, spikesslayer08, JO, sarah g, demona424, Pam S and JennO. Big Smiles You're feeding my muse nummy treats, keeping her alive and kicking.**

**Well, I've finished my trial exams for my HSC so now I have 6 weeks of normal school work and then a 2 week break before I have to throw myself into hard core studying…. This story will probably only have a few more chapters to go until it's finished and then I can concentrate on finishing Loves Bitch..**

**Chapter 18: /b**

"Well," Angel sighed, disappointment and boredom racking his voice. He let his body fall back onto the bed, arms folded up under his head as he glanced at the two women standing at the edge. "That didn't go quite as I had planned."

Harmony pouted, sitting on the edge of the bed. Cordy let out a sigh before crawling up the bed like a tiger stalking her prey. Angel grinned as she straddled him, Harmony sliding up his side, her hand resting on his chest.

"Want us to make it up to you baby?" Cordy purred, grinding her hips down onto his.

Angel groaned at the friction. "I had very high expectations for tonight," he sighed, grinning when Harmony reached for the bottom of her blouse. "I don't know if you can cheer me up."

Cordy splayed her hand across Harmony's stomach before reaching to the hem of her own shirt and pulling it up and off. "We can still try." Cordy grinned as Angel's hands ran up her thighs as she straddled him, slipping under her skirt before cupping her bottom. "Right?" Her only response was a groan as Harmony bent down to bite his nipple through the material of his shirt.

………………………………...

"I don't know how I'm supposed to fix this," Dru sighed into the phone. "You know how he is."

"A fucking idiot by the sounds of it," growled the response from the other end. "I mean, how stupid can he be? I told him not to mess with Angelus. But did the spastic listen to me? No!"

"Darla, I don't know how I'm supposed to explain everything to Buffy?" Dru sighed again, this time in defeat. She stood and made her way to her bedroom window. From her position she could see Buffy sitting in her own backyard, on the porch steps staring into nothingness. "She just sits there all day, everyday. She won't listen to me, or Spike." Dru laughed. "She said if he so much as stepped over the line between our two houses she was going to deck him."

Dru smiled at the laugh Darla gave. There were a few moments of silence before she spoke. "I'm going to have to come down there, aren't I?"

"You don't have to see him," Dru responded instantly. "Just help me explain to Buffy what a bastard he is and how he played Spike."

Their was another break of silence in their conversation before Darla sighed and spoke. "I'll be there later this afternoon."

"Thank you." Dru responded, her voice expressing just how much Darla coming to Sunnydale meant to her.

"You owe me for this." Darla sighed, before whispering. "Big time."

"I know…"

………………………………...

Darla had sworn to herself that she was never b **ever** /b going to set foot in Sunnydale again. Especially while Angelus was in town. With a sigh, she groaned, as she drove past the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign.

She'd come to visit her twin cousins in Sunnydale over 4 years ago and had met Angelus at a local club. They'd hit it off straight away, she'd gone home with him, slept with him and then they'd proceeded to date each other for the short time she was there. She was entranced by him and so blinded by her lust for him that she'd missed the signs that he was sleeping with other women at the same time.

Darla's eyes started to rim with tears as the memories took over her mind of a time when Angelus had hurt her the most.

i _Angelus stepped closer to her, his arms resting on her hips. Darla turned her chin away, refusing to look at him. He'd done it again, slept with another one of his floozies and she'd found them together. She was now standing in her hotel room with the devil standing before her, a smile on his face._

"_I can be how you want me again, my love." Darla still refused to meet his gaze, Angelus' hands running up and down her spine, trying to coax her. "Just give me a chance to prove it to you." He leant forward and started nibbling on her neck._

_Darla, eyes wide, turned her head sharply, to glare at him. "You almost made me believe you."_

"_Believe it," he whispered softly, drawing her body flush with his, grinning. "We can have the whirlwind back."_

_Darla smiled, Angelus wanted her, she could see it, she could b __**feel**__ /b it, pressing against her stomach. "We can do this." _

_Angelus smirked, drawing his head down to hers. "Yes we can."_

"_We can do anything," she whispered, leaning up to catch his lips with hers._

_Their kiss was brief as Angelus pulled back to grin at her. "Anything we like." His lips smashed down onto hers, their tongues battling for domination before Darla pulled back, a look of pure outrage crossing her face._

"_You told me you were alone, before!" She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Trying to erase the taste of cheap lip gloss and cigarette smoke from her mouth. _

"_I have to find my pleasures." Angelus grinned, his hands still resting on Darla's hips. He brought his face down to hers and smashed his lips to hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth._

_Darla pulled back with an outraged groan, "You taste like ashes!" She pulled herself from his grip. "I never want to see you again," she walked over to the door. "Get out." /i_

"Hey!" Dru yelled, making Darla jump from her seat in the car. "Were you going to come inside anytime soon?" Dru laughed. "Or sit out here all day?" Darla looked around at her surroundings. She hadn't even realised she'd made it to her cousin's house, too lost in her memory.

"Hey," she smiled, stepping out of the car and embracing her cousin in a hug. "Let's go see if we can fix this dilemma, shall we?" Dru linked her arm's with Darla's and smiled.

"Lets."


	19. Substitute

****

A HUGE thank you goes out to my amazing BETA, Lauriel for sending back my chapters ASAP so I can post them up here for everyone to see. You're amazing smiles.

Again, as always. Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter: **cordykitten****, Ivy, ****Spikesslayer08****, sarah g, JO. Big Smiles You're feeding my muse nummy treats, keeping her alive and kicking.**

Also…. I plan on writing 1 or 2 chapters after this one and then sadly this story will come to an end… but don't worry I'm working on another short story atm AND finishing off Loves Bitch. Smiles

Chapter 19:

"You really think an intervention is the best way to go?" Dru asked, a mixture of expressions crossing her face. "You don't think we should just talk to them? Not bombard them?"

"They need to know everything. If we tell them we want to talk to them about it, they're not going to listen. I think this way will get the best results." Darla smiled, standing from Dru's bed and stretching her arms above her head.

"A smack in the face is what Spike needs." Dru sighed, knowing it was going to take a severe amount of talking to sway both Buffy and Spike's thoughts.

"That too." Darla laughed, moving towards the door.

"So, who's first?" with a quizzical gaze, Dru followed Darla down the hall.

"Buffy."

Dru bit back a frustrated groan. She couldn't decide which was worse, having to put up with Spike's moping all day or trying to talk to Buffy about what had happened the other night, only to be met with 'I'll jump in front of a bus before I speak to him again.'

"Buffy, you need to understand-"

"I don't want to hear it Dru." Buffy cut her off. "He lied to me, used me b **again** /b and now he's back with Harmony and Angel." She let out a growl. "Smug bastard."

"Buffy, you really need to listen to m-"

"No, I don't."

Darla had been silent up until now, having watched Buffy and Dru cut each other off for the last 10 minutes. They were sitting in Buffy's lounge room, Darla standing off to the side, leaning on the doorframe to the room whilst Dru and Buffy sat on the sofa.

"Angelus."

The way Darla said his name made Buffy shiver and immediately stop bickering with Dru. "Is manipulative." She met Buffy's gaze. "He'll do anything to get himself to a certain point of self satisfaction. He likes to mess with people just to get his rocks off. He'll black mail you, he'll lie to you and he likes to play mind games." Buffy remained silent. "He likes to see people at their weakest point." Darla walked further into the room and sat on a chair opposite Buffy. "He likes to bring them so far down," she met Buffy's gaze.

"Buffy…" Buffy's gaze broke from Darla's and turned to Dru's. "You need to listen to me when I try to explain what happened the other night."

"Ok," she whispered in response, her gaze switching back and forth between Darla and Dru.

"Angel tricked Spike-"

Dru was cut off by Buffy's outburst. "How could he? He was gone for like 5 minutes." Darla leant back into her chair, letting Dru take over for a while.

"I need you to listen, without interrupting me, Ok?" Buffy slumped back into the couch, a frown on her face.

"Fine," she grumbled.

"Four years ago, you remember what happened between you and Spike?" Dru asked, seeing the tears forming in her friend's eyes as she nodded 'yes.'

"Angel made a deal with Spike- No interruptions!" Dru scowled, seeing Buffy's mouth open in objection. "Spike wanted popularity and Angel gave it to him."

"At a price." Darla sighed, speaking for the first time in minutes. "Theres always a price."

"Spike agreed to the deal without even hearing what it was he had to do in order to gain popularity." Dru looked down at her hands in her lap briefly before speaking again. "Angel made Spike humiliate you in front of the whole school," she whispered.

"Why didn't he just not do it? We were best friends!" Buffy exclaimed, the pain of the past bringing tears to her eyes.

"If at anytime Spike backed out of the deal, Angel would get me." Dru met and held Buffy's eyes.

"Get you?" Buffy asked, not understanding.

"He'd make her his." Darla said, answering for Dru.

"So if Spike backed out," she turned to face Dru, "Angel would sleep with you?"

"Yeah," Dru whispered, glancing at Darla.

"That's what I'm here for." Darla smiled softly.

"I don't understand." Buffy stood, pacing back and forth between the two. "Spike made a deal with Angel? And if he broke the deal Angel was going to sleep with you?"

"Yes."

"But that was over b **4** /b years ago!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Angel's a twisted soul and that's what I'm here to help with." Darla watched Buffy pace back and forth. "I'm going to be her substitute."

"What!"

"I can't ask you to do that." Buffy and Dru said simultaneously. Darla had briefly told Buffy about her encounter with Angelus years ago and seeing the determination come across Darla's features, Buffy sighed.

"Spike loves both of you." Darla started, her voice loud and strong. "He's not going to back out of his deal for fear of hurting you. And he can't get too close to you," she looked at Buffy, "because he'll just hurt you more. The only way you all win is if Angelus gets what he wants."

"Bu-"

Dru was cut off. "He's always wanted me." Darla looked down. "Even after I left, he tried to follow me to LA."

"I never knew that," Dru whispered, a frown crossing her features.

"I didn't want you to freak out," she shrugged. "What matters is now." A few tears had formed in her eyes. "And I won't let him hurt any of you anymore. Enough is enough." She stood and made her way over to Buffy, engulfing her in a hug. "My cousins love you," she whispered before pulling back. "I have to do this."

"Are we going to tell Spike?" Buffy asked. "What we're planning to do?"

"I guess so, I mean I-"

"No," Darla cut in. "Everything will play out as planned. Leave Angelus to me."

"Thank you," Buffy smiled, hugging Darla one more time. "Both of you." She pulled Dru up from the couch and hugged her as well. "I don't know what I'd do if-"

"Let's not go there. Let's hope for the best and that everything will go according to plan." Darla smiled, glancing over at Dru who had a blank look across her face as she stared off into space.

"Dru?" Buffy asked, getting no response.

"Drusilla?" Darla asked, louder, shaking her cousin.

"Huh?" Dru was brought out of her trance, a smile on her face. "So Buffy, I hear the Bronze is having an open mic night tomorrow…"


	20. Ponce

****

A HUGE thank you goes out to my amazing BETA, Lauriel for sending back my chapters ASAP so I can post them up here for everyone to see. You're amazing smiles.

Again, as always. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, your responses always help in writing chapters to come. Thank you to: **cordykitten****, sarah g, ****c98****, nat, demona424, Ivy, JO, Pam S, ****Spikesslayer08**** and 3xy. Based on your reviews I think I've come up with a good ending. Some of you may not like the way the last two chapters go and some of you might shrug…. So here it is….**

Chapter 20:

"Are you coming tonight?" Dru asked, turning to face her brother who was sitting on the couch, a depressed look on his face. She had organised with Darla and Buffy to go to the Bronze, in the hopes that her brother would come to listen to Buffy sing.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Harm's making me go."

"I still don't understand what you did, William." Dru said sadly, sitting down next to him. "How you could do that. To Buffy," she met his gaze. "To me."

"I didn't want to hurt either of you, pet. I-"

He was cut off. "You know I can look after myself," she glared at him. "I punched Angel twice." Spike grinned and let out a laugh.

"Yeah, you got him good."

"What makes you think I'd ever let him touch me like that?" She curled one of her legs under herself on the couch.

"I don't know." Spike groaned. "I wasn't thinking about anything clearly. I didn't even-" he was cut off again by Dru's scoff.

"You. Are the worlds biggest ponce, William," she pointed out. Not once had he stood up for himself, not once had he stood up to Angel. Her brother had taken the same martial arts classes as her up until they were 13 and yet Dru couldn't remember a time when he had taken the initiative and showed Angel who was the boss.

"Oi!" he yelled, glaring at her. "I am no'." Dru raised her eyebrow.

"Really? Then when's the last time you stood up to Angel, or Harmony, or Cordelia?"

"Well I…"

"Exactly." She shook her head. "You know what our cousin is planning to do tonight, because of that stupid agreement you made b **four** /b years ago?" Spike shook his head 'no.' He knew Darla had come down from LA as she had stayed with them last night, but the two of them had told him she was on a break from work and was just visiting.

i_ 'You really are stupid mate.' _/i

"She's planning on taking my place."

Spike's eyes widened. "Wha' do you mean, taking your place?" Dru shot him a look that yelled 'Are you really that dense?' "You mean she's going to sleep with Angel?"

"Yes. But that's not going to happen, is it, William?" Dru held his gaze. "You seriously need to grow some balls and stand up for yourself once in your life. Prove to me and Buffy and Darla that you're in control. That Angel can't manipulate you anymore. I'm a big girl now, William," Dru smiled softly at him. "You may have had good intentions when you were younger, of not wanting to hurt me. But I can take care of myself now."

i _'I really have been the world's biggest ponce.' _/i Spike thought to himself, leaning further back into his chair. i_'I belong to the Nancy tribe.' /i _He let out a groan as Dru giggled.

"Yes, you do."

"You know that's really annoying and creepy righ'?" Spike said, staring at her. "It's no' nice to play around in peoples noggins, pet." He tapped the side of his head, near his temple.

"Yes, I know." Dru stood. "But your mind is always so interesting to read." She held out her arm, pulling him up to stand with her. "Now," she smiled. "Are you ready to show Angel who's the boss? Or do I have to punch him again for you?"

"Oi!" Spike glared. "I'll be the one doing the punching. I've got a few years worth just waiting to be let out across his face." He grinned, glancing at Darla as she walked down the hall to join them.

"It took you long enough," she sighed. "We're going to be late. The sunshine makes such lovely sounds for us today." She giggled, grabbing her coat just as Darla gathered hers.

"You know, pet," Spike sighed, following his sister, "sometimes I have no idea what you're on about. It's night time, luv. There ain't no sunshine out."

"Yes there is," she smiled at Darla.

"Whatever, le's go."

"No," Darla said, turning to face him. "You can't come with-"

"It's ok," Dru cut in. "Spike, go with Harmony and we'll come to you later on." She grinned. "We'll confront Angel."

"Dru, I thought the plan was not to te-" She was cut off again.

"It's ok, pet. It's about time I stood up and faced my demons." He opened the front door for them. "I can't let you face them for me."

"You're going to explain this to me, right?" Darla asked, turning to face Dru, who nodded in response. "Because right now I'm really confused."

"Jus' get going already. I'll see you birds later." Dru giggled and glided out the door.

"See you later, Nancy boy brother of mine."

"Oi!" Spike yelled, glaring at his sister's back. Darla turned to face him with a smile on her face as she walked backwards down the footpath.

"Well, you kind of are. Unless you're finally growing a pair an-"

"I'll be seeing you later." Spike glared, shutting the front door.

Darla growled. "I swear. If one more person cuts me off tonight I'm going to get really b **really** /b ticked off."

………………………………..

"Ok. Explain that to me again. Yesterday we agreed that I was going to take your place in Angelus' little deal with Spike. And now what's going on?" They had walked the short distance to Buffy's house to collect her and her guitar and were currently walking down the footpath on their way to the Bronze.

"Well," Dru started, taking a deep breath. "After our discussion yesterday I went home and had a think," she glanced at Darla. "I couldn't let you do what you were planning on doing. Sleep with Angel."

"But he was going to go after you." Buffy said, voice a mask of concern.

"I think we were all so caught up in the emotions of what had happened and what was happening that nobody, my brother included, thought for one second that I," she glanced at Buffy, "we could look after ourselves."

"Speak for yourself," Buffy grumbled. "I don't have years of Tai Kwon Do experience."

"The point I'm trying to make is that we're not little girls anymore. We don't need protecting," Dru continued. "My brother has failed to realise that we've gotten older and has just continued to live inside his little shell."

"I'll say," Darla sighed.

"He broke when we went to the cabin. Couldn't handle not being near you again, Buffy. He loves you so much." She sighed, linking her arm with Buffy's as they rounded the corner, coming up to the Bronze's entrance.

"Let's just hope he doesn't make a complete fool out of himself tonight," Darla laughed.

"He still has a few tricks up his sleeve," Dru smiled, knowing all too well how her brother was going to fix tonight and stand up for himself. It had been a long time coming.

"Let's hope I don't make a fool out of myself first," Buffy pouted, nerves starting to rake up her body.

"You're going to do fine, Buffy," Darla smiled, Dru squeezing her arm tight as they walked through the front door to the Bronze.


	21. I'd Lie

****

It's currently 2am in the morning… and I'm sooo tired.. But I just finished making the changes to this chapter… This will be the last chapter to this story and as I said in the previous chapter.. Some of you may not like the ending, but their will be those who do… So I'd love to hear your thoughts either way. Smiles.

A HUGE thank you goes out to my amazing BETA, Lauriel for helping me out with this story over the last couple of months. You're amazing smiles.

Again, as always. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. Thank you to: sarah g, **Spikesslayer08****, Ivy, demona424 and ****3xy****. Well here it is.. The last chapter… giggles I hope you like it.**

Chapter 21:

"I don't think I can do this," Buffy nervously stuttered, taking another brief glance at the stairs in front of her. They seemed to be mocking her, each time she attempted to ascend them her body would succumb to her nerves and she would back down to her friends awaiting at the bottom.

"Yes, you can." Willow smiled, giving Buffy's back a nudge with her hand. Oz stood not far behind Willow, nodding his encouragement. After Buffy, Dru and Darla had arrived they had immediately spotted Willow and Oz on the dance floor and followed them back to their table where Xander and his new girlfriend were sitting. Dru had mumbled something incoherent and grabbed Darla's hand, dragging her to the bar.

The group had sat for the first 15 minutes laughing at the pathetic hopefuls as they ascended the side steps to the stage and started singing. The Bronze gave its patrons two options. 1. Sing along to music karaoke style or 2. Sing your own song with your own music. Buffy had chosen the second option and the nerves were starting to take their toll.

"C'mon Buffster. You can do it." Xander beamed, giving Buffy two thumbs up.

"Heh," Buffy meekly smiled, repeating the gesture to him.

"Look, you're up next." Willow pointed to the stage where three young men seemed to be singing.

i _'We are as Gods!' _/i

Buffy shuddered, gripping her guitar neck harder. "I think I'm going to be sick," she mumbled before thrusting her guitar into Willow's open hands and making a dash for the ladies bathroom.

"Well that didn't go quite how it was supposed to," Anya smiled, wrapping her arms around Xanders waist. "Can we go dance now?"

………………………………...

"Well maybe if you had told him how you felt in the first place, you wouldn't be in this position," Darla sighed sadly, watching her cousin take a huge gulp of her drink, a sad look crossing her features.

"I thought it was obvious," She sighed, staring at the object of her affections dancing with another woman in her arms.

"Honey," Darla slid closer to Dru, "males are stupid. You need to spell it out for them so they understand things." She petted Dru's hand, taking her drink from her. "He's young. You're both young." She smiled softly at Dru. "You'll find someone who's right for you. It's just going to take a little time."

"I know," Dru sighed, tucking a few stray locks of hair behind her ears.

"You gotta help me, luv!" Spike groaned, coming to a stop in front of the pair.

"When did you get here?" Darla asked, frowning as Dru took her drink out of her hands and took another sip.

"Bou' half hour ago," he ran a hand through his hair and plucked Dru's drink out of her hands, sculling the rest of it.

"Hey!"

"I'll buy you another one later. Look I'm goin' crazy over there." He paced slowly back and forth in front of them. "Every time he laughs I feel like reaching across the bench and sloggin' him one. Harmony keeps nattering on about god knows what 'cuz I'm not listening and all I can see is Buffy sittin' over there an-" Spike glanced over to the table where Buffy, Oz, Willow, Xander and Anya were sitting and laughing.

"So you want us to do what exactly?" Darla asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well I have a plan…" Spike grinned.

……………………………..

"Had to go an' get a drink." Spike said, gesturing to the drink in his hands as he came to a stop at the table where Angel, Harmony and Cordelia were all standing.

"You didn't miss much," Angel smirked, a grin on his face, nodding to the stage where a trio of boys had just walked on.

"Spikey, did you get me one?" Harmony whined, slipping her arms around Spike's waist. Spike held back his shudder with a grit of his teeth.

"Sorry, no," Spike said, attempting to slip out of her grasp. He failed.

"He's over here, look." Spike held back a smile hearing his sister's voice getting closer. "Spike, are you going to come dance with us?" He heard Dru ask, his back facing her.

"Spike, my boy," Angel smirked, eyebrow raised, "I thought we had a little deal." He glanced at Dru who was facing him and the back of Buffy's head. "You start hanging out with Ms. Summers again and-" Darla smiled at Dru, letting out a nervous shaky breath. She heard Spike cut in.

__

"Peaches, I'd like you to meet someone." Spike smirked, wrapping his hand around Darla's waist and spinning her to face Angel.

"Darla?"

"Hello Angelus." Darla smiled at her capability to render Angel speechless. Spike gave Darla an encouraging squeeze just as Dru flanked his other side.

"Who is she?" Cordelia asked, wrapping her arms around Angel's waist in a possessive manner. Angel opened and shut his mouth a few times, no sound coming out.

"This," Spike smiled pointing to his cousin, taking a sip from his drink, "is my cousin Darla."

"Your cousin?!"

"Yeah. You know, the one you were screwing four years ago before you fucked her over. You manipulative basta-" Dru glared, her voice like acid venom.

"Hey!" Cordy yelled, cutting Dru off. "You were having sex with her?" Cordy's eyes were rimmed with tears as she broke from Angel's arms to glare at him.

"I. I uh…"

"Listen here, Angelus." Darla glared, stepping closer to Angel. "I want you to leave my family alone."

Angel's eyes darkened. "Now why would I go an' do that, darling?" He smirked, his accent coming through as he stepped closer to Darla. "We could be so good together."

"Excuse me!" Cordy yelled.

"Don't play with me, Angelus." Darla growled, stepping away from him and back into Spike's arms.

"It's not my fault your legs are like butter," he leered. "They spread easy." He never saw the punch coming as Darla's fist veered back and punched him square in the nose.

"Ow!" she yelled, holding her already bruising knuckles. "Ow, ow, ow!" She waved her hand back and forth, listening to Angelus laugh.

"You always did hit me like a girl." He laughed, wiping his nose. It stung, but there was no blood leaking from it.

"I b **am** /b a girl, you idiot." Darla's eyes narrowed, Dru's hands coming to her shoulders. "Unless you forgot so quickly about what lies between my legs."

"Sweetheart," Angel smirked, glancing at her lower waist openly, "I could never forget."

"Oi!" Spike growled, shoving Angel in the shoulder.

"What are you going to do, Willie?" Angel smirked, stepping closer to Spike.

………………………………...

"Ok. I can do this." Buffy nodded to herself as she ascended the stairs. "I can do this," she whispered, taking a seat at the stool that had been set up for her. She smiled as the technician set up a microphone at her guitar's height and adjusting the other for her to sing into.

"Woo!" Buffy's heart skipped a beat hearing Xander's yell from the front of the dance floor. Glancing down, she saw all her friends standing there, matching smiles on their faces as they gave her the thumbs up as encouragement.

i _'Oh God.' _/i her heart was racing, only speeding up more when the technician spoke.

"Whenever you're ready." He smiled and left her alone, sitting in the middle of the stage, guitar in her lap, staring out at the packed Bronze.

__

i 'Dawnie, if you're up there. I need you to help me get through this.' /i Buffy thought, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"This uh-." Buffy let out a breath. "This song, I wrote for a very close friend of mine."

………………………………...

"Awww," Angel smirked. "Isn't that sweet. Little Miss Summers wrote you a lil song."

"Shut it Peaches," Spike glared, all his attention now focused on Buffy, who was sitting centre stage, with her guitar in her lap.

"I warned you what would happen if you-"

"I'd be watching what you say, Angelus," Darla cut in, spinning to face Angel. "Or I'll let everyone at your school know exactly how big your-" Angel's eyes narrowed as Cordelia let out a snicker.

………………………………...

"There's often times when you can't tell someone something." Buffy glanced down at her guitar before smiling at her friends in the front row, Darla and Dru were still not there. With a sigh she continued, "I find the best way is to sing it. So, you know who you are. This ones for you."

Slipping the pick from the guitar's neck, Buffy started to pluck a few strings. She smiled when she started the right tempo. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, her mouth coming close to the microphone.

__

i I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colours in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favourite songs  
And.. /i

Spike's heart was racing, his gaze solely fixed on her as she strummed away at her guitar, signing to him, spilling her heart out in front of hinders of strangers.

__

i I could tell you his favourite colour's blue

He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie /i

"I hate to say it," Dru whispered. "But I told you so."

"Shh," Spike whispered back, eyes not breaking away from Buffy. She'd just said she loved him. Hadn't she?

__

i He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine /i

Spike's eyes welled with tears hearing the emotion cracking in Buffy's voice as she sung. Memories of their trip to the cabin flashing through his mind, of the two of them. The glances she snuck at him when she thought he wasn't looking. The hidden meanings to a smile or a phrase she said. He had been so stupid.

__

i I could tell you his favourite colour's blue

He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie /i

"This is the most pathetic thing I've ever see-"

"Shut your face Peaches, or I'll shut it for you," Spike growled, spinning to face Angel.__

i He stands there then walks away  
My God if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you…/i

"Willie boy." Angel punched Spike in the nose. "I'd like to see you try." He leered, smiling seeing Spike's bleeding nose.

"I've been waiting over four years to deck you, Peaches. You've played me for far too long," Spike growled stepping closer to Angel. Cordy and Harmony stepped to the side, coming close to Darla and Dru.

__

i He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle /i

"You finally decided to grow a pair, did you?" Angel laughed. "You think Buffy's going to give you everything you need." Spike glared back, not saying a word, fists clenching at his sides. "She's a nobody. A social outcast, who won't put out unless you pry those dimpled knees apar-"

__

i Yes I could tell you his favourite colour's blue  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful. He has his father's eyes /i

"Asshole!" Spike growled, smirking to himself as he shook of the force of his pnch from his fist. He came to a stop, standing over Angels crumpled form on the floor. He grinned kicking him in the stomach, being met with a groan.

"I'd watch who you play with, Angelus." Dru giggled, slipping her arm into Spike's. "You'll get burnt."

__

i And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie /i

………………………………

"Thank you." Buffy smiled in response to the applause she was met with. Standing she bowed briefly and descended the stairs, where her screaming friends were waiting for her.

"Buffy, that was amazing!" Willow beamed, embracing Buffy in a tight hug.

"You did good, Buffster." Xander smiled, giving her a hug.

"I knew it was going to be great." Dru laughed, pushing her way to the front of the group to hug Buffy.

"I didn't see you guys." Buffy smiled sadly at Dru and Darla.

"We were taking care of a little problem." Darla smiled, cocking her hip and nudging the person behind her, who were wiping their bloodied nose clean. Buffy's heart was thundering, seeing who was standing behind Darla.

"Something you wanted to tell me, pet?" Spike asked, smiling. Willow, giggling, dragged Oz further back form the group. Darla and Dru did the same to give the couple some space.

"I think we're supposed to-" Anya whispered in Xander's ear as she dragged him away.

"I, uh-" Buffy glanced down. "I, um." She met his gaze. "I-" she was cut off by Spike's lips crashing down onto hers. His hand cupped the back of her neck as his tongue came out to play with hers.

"Woo!" Dru wolf whistled, making Spike and Buffy smile into the kiss. Pulling back, Spike rest his forehead on Buffy's.

"I love you so much," he whispered, stroking her cheek. "I'll do anything to have a chance with you. Punched Angel and everything."

Buffy laughed, pulling back and wiping some dried blood from his chin off.

"He got one in too, but I got him good," Spike continued.

"I'm willing to work on this with you," Buffy whispered. "But if you hurt me again, I'll-" She was cut off again by his lips attacking hers possessively.

"Never again," He whispered, hands wrapping around her waist.

"Ever, ever?"

"Ever, ever, Pet." Spike smiled, kissing her briefly one more time before turning to face their laughing friends.

THE END…


End file.
